Third's Times a Charm
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: After a fire destroys your home, your life is over right? Not for one girl for a fire gives her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'alls! Just letting you know that this story is set a couple years in the future (So most of the characters have teen aged kids). I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

Nya and Cole where walking down the street when a police car and fire truck came rushing by,

"What's going on?" Nya asked,

"Let's find out." Cole replied and they followed the fire truck and saw a home burnt to the ground,

"What happened?" Nya asked the closest cop,

"We got called of an attack and soon after, a fire got reported in the exact same spot." The cop explained,

"Was anyone hurt?" Cole asked,

"The 2 adults were killed and we couldn't find anyone else." The cop answered. Cole looked at the ashes and something in him was telling him to go check it out,

"Is the site all clear to check out?" Cole asked,

"Yeah it's clear." The cop replied and went of to deal with other things,

"Why do you want to check it out?" Nya asked,

"I don't know." Cole replied as he entered the ashes. He followed where his gut was telling him to go until he saw something moving a tiny bit. He went over to it, moved some of the ashes to find a teen aged looking girl, smothered in ashes,

"NYA! GET AN AUMBULANCE!" Cole shouted as he got more ashes and beams off the girl. By the time Cole got everything off the girl, a medical team came and rushed her into the ambulance,

"How did you know she was there?" Nya asked,

"I didn't." Cole replied.

Nya and Cole returned to the temple and explained what happened,

"Do you know if the girl's going to be ok?" Jacqueline 'Jackie' Smith-Walker asked. Jackie had had reddish-brown hair that reached her lower back and ocean blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt with lightning blots all over it with blue jeans and blue ballet shoes and was 14 years old.

"We don't know." Nya answered as Cole's phone rang,

"Hello." Cole answered,

"Hello. Cole Brookestone?" the person on the other end asked,

"Yes. Who is this?" Cole asked,

"This is Ninjago hospital about the young girl you found in the fire today." The other person explained,

"Go on." Cole stated,

"It turns out her parents were killed in the fire and she has no other family." The other person explained,

"May I know why you're telling me this?" Cole asked,

"By law, if a patient comes in without family or other contacts, their emergency contact becomes who ever brought them in." the other person explained,

"Emergency?" Cole asked,

"There is no emergency but since she's under 18, we have to have someone over 18 to tell these things to." The other person explained,

"That's understandable." Cole stated,

"We're asking if you would be able to come in to answer a few questions." The other person stated,

"Ok." Cole replied, confused,

"Great. See you later. Good bye." The other person stated,

"Bye." Cole replied and hanged up,

"What was that about?" Jay asked,

"The kid has no family and since I found her, I become her emergency contact." Cole explained,

"Emergency?" Jackie asked,

"There's no emergency, they just want me to answer questions, even though I know nothing about her." Cole explained as he stood up.

Cole got to the hospital and was instantly recognised by one of the front desk ladies,

"Cole Brookestone?" She asked,

"Yes." Cole replied,

"Hi, I'm Fiona. I'm the one who spoke on the phone with you." Fiona explained. Fiona had dirty blond hair that was tied up into a high bun, blue eyes and wore a nurses' uniform and a diamond wedding ring,

"Just letting you know now, I don't know anything about this kid." Cole stated,

"That's alright. It's mostly questions about how and when you found her and other things like that." Fiona explained and grabbed a clipboard and handed it to him, "Just fill this out and that's really all you need to do." she added. Cole sat down and filled in the paper work and when he was done, Cole handed it to Fiona,

"Thank you Cole. Would you like to see her?" Fiona asked,

"I don't know." Cole stated,

"I think you should." Fiona replied as another nurse walked in, "Mark, is Roxy awake?" she asked for Mark was a nurse who checked of the girl Cole found,

"Yeah she just woke up." Mark replied as he walked off,

"Do you really think she'd want a stranger visiting her?" Cole asked,

"If I was her, I would want to know who saved me." Fiona convinced,

"Why not?" Cole stated,

"Great, she's in room 106 on the 2nd floor." Fiona explained and pointed to the closest elevator. Cole went to the room and slowly walked in,

"Hi." Cole stated as he walked in,

"Cole? Cole as in the black ninja?" Roxy asked,

"Yep." Cole replied,

"Wow. Hi. What are you doing here?" Roxy asked,

"One of the nurses thought it would be a good idea for you to know who saved you." Cole explained,

"You saved me?" Roxy asked,

"Yeah. I found you in the ashes after they said that there was only 2 people in the house." Cole explained. Roxy had black curly hair that reached her hips and brown eyes.

"Is it true what they said about my parents?" Roxy asked,

"Sadly. I'm sorry." Cole replied,

"It's ok." Roxy sighed, "It wouldn't be the 1st time." she muttered but Cole still heard,

"What do you mean?" Cole asked,

"You heard that?" Roxy asked and Cole nodded, "My birth parents died when I was 4 and I only got adopted last week." Roxy explained,

"Ouch." Cole commented,

"Ouch indeed." Roxy replied,

"Do you know how the fire started?" Cole asked,

"It's really confusing but, my adopted father was really cool but something in him snapped in him this morning and he started abusing my adopted mother for no reason. My mum told me to go hide in my wardrobe until things calmed down. I hid in my wardrobe with my earphones in for about at least ½ an hour when I smelt smoke. I pecked out of the wardrobe to see massive flames and I was trapped in the wardrobe and later, everything went black." Roxy explained, trying to hold back tears of fear in front of one of her idols. Cole placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look of 'it's ok' as more tears escaped her eyes. Roxy and Cole talked together until Cole had to go home,

"Cole, this may be stupid to ask but, could you, maybe, visit again?" Roxy shyly asked,

"Sure." Cole asked,

"Really?" Roxy asked, shocked,

"Yeah. It's fun talking to you." Cole smiled and Roxy smiled back,

"It's fun talking to you too." Roxy replied. Cole walked out and on his way out the door,

"I told you it would be a great idea to see her." Fiona stated as she walked past him and Cole smiled in response.

Cole got back to the temple and walked to the games room where Nick, June and Jay were playing video games. Nickolas 'Nick' Smith-Walker had black hair that was short on the top and short on the sides and electric blue eyes. He wore a red shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers and was 15 years old.

"You're finally back." Jackie pointed out, "How many questions were there?" she asked,

"Not many. The reason I took so long is because the nurse said I should actually visit her and we talked much longer than I expected,

"What's her name?" Jackie asked,

"Roxy." Cole replied and Jackie froze,

"Roxy? Roxy as Roxy with really long black curly hair, brown eyes, really tall and 15 years old?" Jackie asked,

"I didn't see how tall she was but she looked tall. Why?" Cole asked,

"She's a really good friend of mine." Jackie explained,

"Well, she's going to be released on Monday." Cole explained and walked out to the kitchen where Kacy and Allen Chen-Smith were working on homework. Kacy had brown, layered hair that reached her mid-back and hazel eyes. She wore a red tank top, black jeans with flames rising from the ankles and red ballet flats and was 14 years old. Allen had red hair but no one knew how long it was since he always wore it in a man bun and brown eyes. He wore an orange hoodie, orange track pants and orange sneakers and was 16 years old.

"Hey you 2?" Cole greeted as he opened the fridge to find his cake,

"Hey Cole." The 2 teens replied,

"What you guys working on?" Cole asked,

"I'm working on science." Kacy replied,

"And I'm working on math." Allen added,

"The 2 subjects I was the worst at back when I was in school." Cole commented as he grabbed his cake, "Have fun." He added as he walked out and headed to his room and worked on his drawings as he ate his cake.

Jackie was done playing video games and went to see what Laura and Lucas Garmadon were doing. Laura and Lucas were twins and both have blonde hair and bright green eyes. Laura's hair had bouncy curls and reached her mid-back while Lucas's hair was like his father's but a bit longer. Laura wore a light green top and dark grey loose jeans with green sneakers and Lucas wore a dark green top and dark grey baggy jeans with green sneakers and were both 15 years old. When Jackie got to Lucas's door, she could hear loud and clear that they were fanning over something that they always do, sports. Jackie knocked on the door,

"Come in." the 2 called in unison, then suddenly,

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Laura quickly stated and Lucas groaned. Jackie opened the door and entered. Lucas's room had green walls with posters plastered on them of famous sports players except for 1 area where he displayed his sport awards,

"I would ask what were you guys doing but I could already hear." Jackie stated as she walked in,

"Well need to revise our info if we want to enter the competition where the winner gets 4 FRONT ROW TICKETS TO THE NEXT NINJAGO SPINNERS FOOTY GAME!" Laura practally yelled. The Ninjago Spinners were the temple's favourite football (not soccer) team and no one loved them more than the twins,

"Sorry to burst your bubble but aren't these things raffles or something?" Jackie asked,

"No this comp. This comp, you need to answer a questionnaire and the person with the best answers win." Lucas explained,

"Oh." Jackie stated,

"What are you yelling about?" The twins' mum and Lloyd's wife, Linda, asked as she stood on the doorway. Linda way the master of life and met Lloyd on a mission a few years before the twins were born. Linda has long blond hair and green eyes and wore a white shirt with a pale green cardigan and skinny jeans and green ballet flats,

"Sis is getting worked up for the comp at we're totally gonna ace." Lucas stated as the twins high-fived,

"Remember." Linda started,

"There's being confident and there's being cocky." The twins finished and Linda smiled and walked off,

"Laura. Lucas. Can I ask you something?" Pixen Borg-Julian asked as he walked in. Pixen had bright blond hair with vibrant green eyes and wore a white shirt with purple techno lines all over it, white jeans and purple sneakers and was 14 years old. Although his parents were and looked like robots, Pixen looked and acted like a human even thought he was a robot. When he walked in, Jackie turned shyer than she usually is and started to fiddle with her hair,

"Sure. What's up?" Lucas asked,

"We have to research a sport star that relates to us for HASS and I was wondering if you had any recommendations." Pixen explained,

"Wait what?" Jackie asked,

"Don't you remember? The sub gave it to us while Misako helps the kids in Africa." Pixen explained,

"Oh SHOOT!" Jackie yelled as she ran out of the room for she often forgot her homework unless it was for technology or robotics,

"I reckon you'd suit tennis player William Roberson." Lucas stated,

"Thanks." Pixen replied,

"Oh, if you pass Jackie, tell her she should do soccer player Harley Smith." Laura stated,

"Will do." Pixen replied as he walked out the room and Jackie almost ran right into him,

"Pixen! Sorry." Jackie stated,

"It's ok. We all know how you are with homework." Pixen joked,

"Yeah. I just realised I should ask the twins about a player." Jackie explained,

"They were way ahead of you. Soccer player Harley Smith." Pixen explained,

"Harley Smith. Got it. Thanks." Jackie stated,

"No probs. Want to work together in case you rush." Pixen ½ joked,

"Probably a smart choice." Jackie replied and the 2 went to Jackie's room after Pixen ducked into his room to grab his stuff since their rooms were across the hall from each other.

 **I hope y' all enjoyed. Feedback is deeply appreciated at all times. Next chapter soon and HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning, Cole was getting ready to visit Roxy again as Linda walked in,

"Where you going rock head." Linda asked. Cole and Linda knew each other since they were 1st born and were pretty much brother sister,

"To visit Roxy fly trap." Cole replied,

"The girl you rescued yesterday?" Linda asked,

"Yeah." Cole replied,

"You're seeing Rox again?" Jackie asked as she popped around the corner,

"Yes." Cole replied,

"Tell I said hi and I'll see her tomorrow?" Jackie asked,

"Sure." Cole replied,

"Thanks." Jackie stated as she ran off,

"I better get going." Cole stated,

"Have fun." Linda stated,

"Will do." Cole stated as he left his room as passed the spare room next to his and a thought jumped into his head. His smiled and shook his head and continued to the hospital.

Cole knocked on Roxy's door and Roxy looked up and smiled,

"Hi." Roxy stated,

"Hey." Cole replied and Cole saw that something was troubling Roxy, "Something wrong?" he asked,

"No. Why?" Roxy asked, obviously lying,

"You look worried about something." Cole explained and Roxy sighed,

"I over heard 2 of the nurses talking and they're going to send me back to the orphanage I was at before." Roxy explained, looking down,

"Oh." Cole replied when the idea from earlier popped back in his head but decided to ask Roxy about it later,

"Don't you like it at the orphanage?" Cole asked,

"I do but it's boring. Nothing to do." Roxy replied. The 2 talked for an hour when Cole's phone buzzed because of a text from Kai,

'Training's starting.' Kai texted,

'Ok. Be there soon.' Cole replied, not wanting to. All tough the ninjas trained when they wanted to, they always had a set training time,

"Hate to say but I have to go but once random question before I go, you know how you said you didn't want to go back to the orphanage?" Cole started and Roxy nodded, "How would you feel about the foster program?" Cole asked and Roxy was shocked,

"You mean you want to foster me?" Roxy asked and Cole nodded. Roxy took a sec to filter what just happened. One of her idols just said that they wanted to foster her, "I'd love it." she managed to say,

"Really?" Cole asked,

"Yes." Roxy replied,

"I'll get the forms sorted." Cole explained "Almost forgot, Jackie said hi and she'll see her tomorrow." He added,

"Jackie Smith-Walker?" Roxy asked and Cole nodded, "Tell I said hi?" she asked,

"Ok." Cole replied. The 2 said their good-byes and Cole took off.

Soon Cole arrived at the temple and went to the training area after changing into his GI,

"What took ya?" Jay asked,

"Had to sort something out." Cole replied,

"What?" Kai asked,

"What if I told you guys that I'm gonna foster a kid?" Cole replied,

"You're gonna do what now?" Linda asked,

"I'm gonna foster a kid?" Cole repeated,

"Anyone specific?" Lloyd asked,

"Roxy?" Cole replied,

"You're gonna foster Rox?" Jackie asked as she walked out with Kacy,

"Yep and Roxy said hi." Cole stated,

"Cool!" Kacy stated, "Rox is gonna love it here." She added,

"Is she staying in the spare room?" Jackie asked,

"That's the plan." Cole stated,

"We'll get it ready!" Kacy stated and before anyone could say anything else, the 2 girls ran off,

"I think they're excited." Skylor stated and the others chuckled.

Before dinner, Nya checked on Jackie and Kacy as they cleaned up the spare room for Roxy,

"Wow girls. You really have cleaned this room up." Nya exclaimed,

"Aunty, it's for one of our girls. Of course we're going to do a good job." Kacy stated,

"Yeah mum. Roxy has it rough. It's the least we can do." Jackie added,

"Well come on. You 2 must be hungry. Dinner's ready." Nya informed and the 2 girls ran to wash up and get to dinner before everyone else ate it all,

"Hey Cole, how the forms coming?" Kai asked,

"Done. I'll get an answer on Tuesday." Cole explained,

"I hope she comes." Jackie stated,

"Who's coming?" Laura asked,

"Cole's gonna foster Roxy." Kacy explained and Laura nearly spat her food out, which took a lot to do,

"Rox is gonna live with us?" Laura asked,

"If the forms get accepted." Cole reminded,

"Nice!" Laura stated.

The next day, the teens went to school and Jackie noticed a really tall girl with black curly hair that reached her hips, brown eyes and wore a black hoodie, black track pants and black sneakers,

"Rox!" Jackie called out and Roxy turned to see Jackie running up to her,

"Jack!" Roxy called back as Jackie hugged her, "OW!" Roxy winced,

"Sorry!" Jackie apologised,

"It's cool." Roxy reassured,

"Cole told us you're letting him foster you." Kacy stated as she walked up to the 2 with Laura,

"Yeah. Crazy. I'm still trying to believe it's happening. I'm getting fostered by one of my idols." Roxy stated,

"I'm sorry about what happened to your adoptees." Laura stated,

"It's ok. My father stated in the fight that he didn't want me and told my mother that she got the wrong kid." Roxy explained,

"What a jerk!" Laura stated, "If the fire didn't happen, I would." Laura stated,

"We all know that." Roxy stated and the girls laughed,

"Hey, now we can have girls night when ever we want." Jackie stated,

"I like the way you think cus." Kacy stated as the 2 high-fived,

"Could the girls nights not include those make over things?" Laura asked for she hated things like that,

"How about we not make you do those things." Kacy suggested and the girls laughed. Kacy turned to she her brother texting on his phone when another boy came up to him and gave him a hug. The other boy had dark blonde hair that was shaved on the sides but the top part was really long, hazel eyes and wore a middle blue shirt, dark demine jeans and white sneakers and was 16 years old. The boy's name was Brandon and was Allen's boyfriend,

"Hi." Brandon smiled,

"Hey." Allen smiled back,

"Have you told your parents yet?" Brandon asked. Though the 2 had been going out for 2 months, Allen was finding it hard to tell his parents he was gay,

"No. I am trying though." Allen replied,

"You'll get there." Brandon encouraged. Laura noticed Kacy looking at her brother,

"You right Kacy?" Laura asked,

"Allen." Kacy explained,

"Hasn't he told your parents yet?" Roxy asked,

"No. I have offered to tell them but he says if mum and dad are going to find out, he wants to tell them." Kacy explained,

"Hope he does it soon. Then he wouldn't have to worry about it any more." Roxy stated,

"Exactly." Jackie agreed as the bell wen to go to class.

On the way to class, Roxy got slammed against the wall by Kacy's ex, Mike, and due to the burns, it hurt 1000 times more,

"MIKE WHAT THE HECK YOU DUMB ASS!" Kacy practally screamed,

"LET HER GO BEFORE I SHOW YOU WHAT I LEARNT FROM MY DAD!" Laura warned,

"Go out with me again and I'll stop." Mike stated to Kacy,

"YOU SICKO!" Jackie yelled,

"NO!" Kacy stated when someone tapped Mike on the shoulder and when he turned around, Lucas upper cutted him so hard that he fell over and his jaw started to bleed a tiny bit,

"My sister warned you." Lucas stated,

"Are you ok Roxy?" Lucas asked but Mike slammed Roxy into the wall so hard that she was in too much pain to speak,

"I'll grab a teach." Laura stated since she was the 2nd fastest with Jackie at 1st place. Soon Roxy was in sickbay while the others were in class,

"Do you think Roxy will be ok?" Jackie asked Kacy,

"Roxy's tough. I feel so bad. That was my fault cos I dumped him,

"Girl, you had every right to dumb his sorry ass. He cheated on you." Jackie reminded her,

"I know. But now Roxy's getting it." Kacy stated,

"Roxy has us on her side and he has a bunch of angry people who will beat his ass if he tries anything." Jackie stated,

"You're right. This is what he wants me to think. Forget Mike." Kacy stated,

"Yeah girl." Jackie stated as the 2 high-fived.

At lunch, the group sat together when Roxy finally joined them,

"Hey guys." Roxy stated as she took her seat,

"Rox! You're out! Finally!" Jackie exclaimed,

"What happened?" Allen asked,

"My dumb ass ex slammed Rox into the wall earlier." Kacy explained,

"Excuse me." Allen stated as he stood up but Brandon pulled him back down,

"Allen you don't need to worry about it. Lucas already made his jaw bleed." Kacy explained,

"Ok." Allen stated as he turned back to his food,

"Excited to live with us?" Jackie asked Roxy,

"Excited and nervous. I mean like, the ninjas are some of my idols, with Cole at number 1 out of the ninjas. What is the forms don't get accepted?" Roxy asked,

"They'll get accepted. Don't worry." Jackie reassured,

"You got me curious. Who's your over all number 1 idol?" Laura asked Roxy,

"I have a lot of number 1 idols. I can't pick 1." Roxy explained.

After school, Pixen, Allen, Lucas and Nick were playing video games when Kai walked in,

"What are you guys playing?" Kai asked,

"Dragon racers." Allen replied,

"Cool. Allen, you teacher called me today to remind you to study for your science test." Kai explained,

"No probs dad." Allen replied as Kai walked out,

"Hey when are you going to tell uncle?" Nick asked when Kai was out of earshot,

"I don't know. Soon I hope. I'm still trying to figure out how to though." Allen explained,

"Why don't you just go up to them and tell them?" Pixen asked,

"It's not that easy Pixen." Allen replied,

"Has Brandon told his parents yet?" Lucas asked,

"Yeah." Allen replied,

"Ask him how he did it." Lucas suggested,

"Tried that. He straight up told them." Allen explained.

Later, Allen sat in his room and was studying for his science test when he got a text from Brandon,

'Hey." Brandon texted,

'Hi." Allen replied,

'I have an idea on how you can tell your parents." Brandon explained,

'How?' Allen asked and Brandon sent a pic of people on a rollercoaster and at the camera, it had a girl holding up a sigh saying 'I'm gay',

'We could do it at Mega Monster Amusement Park.' Brandon suggested,

'XD. Love the idea but pass. They're repairing the rollercoaster and it's gonna take FOREVER to fix.' Allen explained,

'L Don't worry. I'm still trying to help you out ;).' Brandon stated,

'Thanks J I better go, STUPID science test.' Allen stated,

'Same. Good luck. 3' Brandon texted,

'You too. 3' Allen replied and got back to studying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning, Cole went straight to his e-mails, nothing. Hopefully they'll send in the results soon so Cole went to breakfast,

"You got the results yet?" Kacy asked,

"Nothing yet." Cole replied,

"I just realised something!" Kacy stated, full of worry,

"What?" Skylor asked,

"Roxy's clothes would've gotten burnt in the fire, she only has what she wore yesterday!" Kacy explained,

"True!" Jackie agreed. Allen tried not to say anything yet since Kai and Skylor were there but he was planning the ultimate shopping trip in his head,

"We need to go shopping after school!" Kacy stated,

"We'll see." Kai rolled his eyes at his daughter's behaviour. After breakfast, Kacy and Jackie went to Kacy's room to start planning the shopping trip when Allen knocked on Kacy's door,

"Big bro! Just the boy we need to talk to." Kacy stated,

"I got you sis. 1st you have to hit 'Cotton On', cheap but worth it…" Allen started listing the shopping dos and don'ts and little did they know that Kai was close enough to hear Allen talking fashion to the girls. Cole checked his e-mails and saw one from the Ninjago Children's Department and clicked on it,

'Mr Cole Brookestone,

Thank you applying to foster Miss Roxy. We've read over your form and we're happy to inform you that they have been accepted and Miss Roxy is now in your causticity. We're positive you'll take great care of her Roxy has been informed of these details.

NCD' the e-mail read and Cole was excited,

"Yes!" Cole stated. He walked out of his room,

"Cole!" Jackie called to grab his attention,

"Shouldn't you be leaving for school?" Cole questioned,

"We have to know if Roxy has been accepted." Jackie stated,

"You'll find out later." Cole stated, no giving anything away,

"Come on, please." Jackie pleaded,

"JACKIE!" Jay called out,

"You better go." Cole stated and Jackie ran off,

"So?" Kacy asked,

"He's not spilling." Jackie sulked and the others groaned.

The teens arrived at the school and Jackie, Kacy and Laura immediately ran up to Roxy,

"So?" Kacy asked,

"Cole didn't tell you?" Roxy asked,

"No." Laura replied,

"Girls…meet your new house mate!" Roxy announced as she placed her hand on her chest and the girls cheered and hugged,

"BURNS!" Roxy warned and the girls separated,

"Sorry." The others apologised,

"It's cool. I still can't believe I'm going to be fostered by one of my idols, I'm TOTALLY freaking out." Roxy admitted,

"Don't worry. Cole's just a taco." Jackie stated and everyone looked at her,

"A taco?" Kacy questioned her cousin,

"Yeah, a taco. Hard on the outside, soft on the in." Jackie explained,

"I see it." Laura chuckled,

"You're uncle's daughter." Kacy stated and Jackie smiled as the bell went.

Kacy and Jackie walked in to english and saw a relief teacher,

"Please be a movie." Jackie stated,

"Yes." Kacy agreed,

"Good morning class. My name is Ms Bullock. 1st tings 1st is the role." Ms Bullock stated, "Kacy!" she called out,

"Here!" Kacy replied and Ms Bullock continued when,

"Jacqueline!" Ms Bullock called out,

"It's just Jackie Ms." Jackie corrected,

"If your name is Jacqueline, you will be called Jacqueline." Ms Bullock stated as she continued the role,

"No one ever calls you Jacqueline." Kacy whispered,

"I know. It's always Jackie unless I'm in big trouble." Jackie replied,

"Kacy, Jacqueline, please stop talking." Ms Bullock snapped and the girls exchanged a weirded out look.

At recess, the group meet up at the same table,

"You would not believe what happened in english!" Jackie stated,

"What?" Nick replied since Jackie looked serious as well as Kacy,

"We had a relief and she called me Jacqueline instead of Jackie." Jackie stated,

"Is it bad that I forgot your name is Jacqueline instead of just Jackie?" Roxy asked,

"We all do." Lucas stated,

"Including me." Jackie admitted,

"How do you forget your whole name?" Pixen asked,

"I'm always call Jackie and the only time I'm Jacqueline is when I'm in BIG trouble." Jackie explained.

After school, the group except Allen and Brandon were waiting at the gate when Kai, Zane and Cole pulled up. When Kai pulled up, he noticed Allen further in the school talking to Brandon when the 2 hugged them kissed before going their separate ways. Kai was shocked at this and decide to ask him about this later. Kacy, Allen, Jackie and Nick went into Kai's car, Pixen, Lucas and Laura went into Zane's car and Roxy went into Cole's car since they had to make a pit stop to gather what Roxy did have from the orphanage,

"Hi." Roxy stated,

"Hey. Looks like I'm looking after you now." Cole replied,

"Yeah. Thanks again." Roxy stated,

"No probs." Cole replied. Back at the temple, Allen was studying in his room and Kai took this opportunity to talk to him. Kai knocked on the door and Allen looked to see his father,

"Hey dad. What's up?" Allen asked,

"We need to talk about something." Kai stated,

"Ok." Allen replied, suddenly uncomfortable,

"When I was at the school, picking you guys up, I saw you this boy." Kai stated and Allen nodded, "Is there something me and your mother should know?" Kai asked,

"Like what?" Allen asked,

"Like any sort of relationship or something?" Kai explained,

"Well…um…" Allen tried to start when Kacy walked in,

"Allen, there's this new store and I need you opinion on it." Kacy stated and when she saw the situation, "I'll come back later." Kacy stated as she backed out,

"New store?" Kai asked Allen,

"There is something I've been trying to tell you and mum but…um…I'm not sure on how you'll react." Allen explained,

"You can tell me now." Kai stated,

"Yeah…it's just that…um…I'm…" Allen started,

"You're what?" Kai asked,

"I'm actually…gay." Allen admitted quietly but Kai still understood,

"Gay?" Kai questioned,

"Yeah." Allen confirmed,

"Ok. So is that boy?" Kai asked,

"My boyfriend? Yeah." Allen answered,

"Since when?" Kai asked,

"When what? The boyfriend or being gay?" Allen asked,

"Both?" Kai stated,

"I've been gay since I was 13 and I've been going out with Brandon for about 2 months now." Allen explained,

"Ok." Kai stated,

"Ok." Allen repeated,

"Good talk." Kai stated,

"Yeah. Good talk." Allen agreed,

"You do realise you could've told us earlier?" Kai asked,

"Like I said, I didn't know how you guys would reacted." Allen explained when Allen got a text,

"Who's that from?" Kai asked,

"Brandon." Allen explained,

"The boyfriend?" Kai guessed and Allen nodded, "I'll leave you to it." Kai stated and left and Allen was relieved. Relieved that he told his dad and that the talk was over,

'Hey.' Brandon texted,

'Hey. What's up?' Allen replied,

'Anything new other than Roxy?' Brandon asked,

'Dad.' Allen answered,

'What about him?' Brandon asked,

'He saw us kiss at school and when we got home, he came a talked to me and I finally got to tell him I was gay.' Allen explained,

'I'm so proud!' Brandon stated,

'Thanks.' Allen replied,

'I gtg. Babysitting lil sis. Bye 3.' Brandon texted,

'Have fun! Bye 3.' Allen replied and got back to studying when Kacy knocked on his door,

"Is the awkward father son talk over?" Kacy asked,

"Yep." Allen replied,

"What was that about?" Kacy asked as she sat on Allen's bed,

"Dad caught me at the school with Brandon and I finally got to tell him." Allen explained and Kacy hugged him,

"Finally! Now it's off your shoulders." Kacy stated and Allen smiled,

"So that store you were talking about earlier?" Allen asked.

Cole and Roxy walked into the temple,

"We're here!" Cole called out and Jackie flashed around the corner,

"YOU'RE HERE!" Jackie called,

"Is it me or have you some how gotten louder?" Roxy asked,

"No idea." Nick answered as he walked by, "Welcome to your new home." He added,

"Girl, here's the game plan. We'll give you the tour cos somehow you've never been here, then we'll set up your room and then go shopping since your clothes got burnt in the fire." Kacy explained,

"I'm restricted on the clothes for now." Roxy pointed out,

"No probs. Allen pointed out this new store where do clothes that are perfect for your condition and style." Kacy explained,

"Allen?" Cole asked,

"Yep." Kacy replied,

"Speaking of which. Has he?" Roxy asked,

"Yep." Allen replied as he lent on the wall and Roxy high-fived him,

"Let's go." Jackie stated as she led the group to Roxy's new room. The girls were setting up what they could of Roxy's new room,

"Next on the list, shopping." Kacy stated,

"Um guys, I don't have any money." Roxy pointed out,

"No probs girl. I've got extra." Kacy explained,

"I couldn't." Roxy denied,

"You will. You need new clothes girl. You can just wear that for the next, how long?" Kacy asked,

"About 6 months." Roxy explained,

"6 months?" Jackie asked,

"I did get burnt pretty badly." Roxy pointed out,

"Any way. You can't wear that for 6 months." Kacy stated,

"You girls alright in here?" Cole asked as he popped his head in,

"Yep." Jackie replied,

"Yeah." Kacy replied and Roxy nodded when they heard Laura scream and Lloyd and Lucas were there,

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked,

"LUCAS WE WON!" Laura as Lucas ran to the computer and checked,

"YEAH!" Lucas cheered,

"The comp?" Lloyd asked,

"Yeah!" Laura confirmed as the twins cheered,

"I thought you 2 were crazy before. Know I know how far it can get." Roxy stated,

"No you haven't girl. They somehow get crazier." Kacy corrected,

"How?" Roxy asked,

"They're the L twins. What do you think?" Kacy asked,

"You're right." Roxy replied with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Later, the girls were getting something to eat when Cole walked in,

"Hey girls." Cole greeted,

"Hey Cole." The girls replied, with Roxy the quietest,

"WHERE'S THE FOOD?" Laura exclaimed as she looked in the fridge after looking in the pantry and freezer,

"In front of your face." Jackie replied,

"Fine. WHERE'S THE MEAT!" Laura corrected herself,

"There's leftover ham at the back of the 2nd shelf in the green container." Cole suggested and Laura was immediately pushing her to the back of the 2nd shelf,

"You're telling me that there's leftovers for once?" Kacy asked,

"You hardly get leftovers here?" Roxy asked,

"It always gets eaten by Cole and the twins." Jackie explained as she grabbed the bread,

"So can someone please explain why there are leftovers for once?" Kacy asked,

"Who cares?" Laura asked as she stood up straight with her mouth already full of ham,

"How do you always have your mouth full before you leave the fridge?" Kacy asked,

"It's food. That's how." Laura explained and Kacy rolled her eyes as Jackie and Roxy chuckled,

"Oh ham." Lucas stated as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a handful and walked out,

"You enjoying yourself Roxy?" Cole asked,

"Yes thank you and thanks again for fostering me." Roxy replied,

"No probs." Cole replied as he grabbed a slice of cake and walked out,

"What is it with Cole and cake?" Kacy asked,

"They both start with C." Jackie suggested, "It's like Roxy and Rocky Road, they both start this R and Roxy loves Rock Road." She added,

"I don't think letters have anything to do with it Jack. I just love rocky road." Roxy explained.

The next day, the teens got ready for school and Kacy made Roxy wear a pair of black cotton jeans, a black tank top and black sneakers with a black jellewed belt and a matching head band but Roxy added a black jacket with a hoodie and the words 'Let's Rock!' on the back with rocks on the back. When she walked out of her room, Kacy walked up to her,

"I don't remember Allen adding a hoodie to the outfit." Kacy stated,

"Kacy. I can't not wear a hoodie. It shows my burns." Roxy explained,

"Girl. You can't hide all your injuries." Kacy stated for Roxy had always hide what ever injuries she did have,

"Why?" Roxy asked,

"Because." Kacy replied,

"Breakfast!" Zane called out and the girls made their way to the kitchen. Zane had made pancakes and set a bunch of different toppings on the table. Everyone sat in their spots as everyone served themselves,

"Sleep well?" Cole asked Roxy,

"Yes thanks." Roxy replied. Everyone notices and watched in amusement as Cole and Roxy prepared their pancakes the exact same way, which was with a bit of everything Zane, had put out. Butter, whipped cream, maple syrup, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, banana slices and chocolate sauce. The 2 noticed everyone looking at them,

"What?" Cole asked,

"Are you sure you 2 aren't related?" Kacy asked and Roxy and Cole looked at each other's plate and when they noticed that they were the exact same, they started laughing,

"So I'm not the only one who as everything on pancakes." Roxy stated,

"I thought the same thing." Cole agreed and soon everyone was laughing,

'Can this get any better?' Roxy thought.

At school, people were looking at Roxy as she walked by

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Roxy asked,

"Cos your wardrobe got the Allen treatment." Kacy replied,

"But everyone thinks you're the fashionista." Roxy reminded since Allen didn't want the attention so he gave it to his sister,

"Yeah. He should take the credit. It's his work." Kacy replied,

"I don't get fashion." Laura stated,

"You don't get anything 'girly'." Jackie stated and the group laughed.

Roxy, Laura, Lucas and Nick were in form listening to the morning announcements when,

"And lastly the school ball will held on the 20th of June." The teacher explained,

"Way are they announcing the school ball now if it's in June? It's only April." Laura asked,

"It gives people enough time to plan their outfits and asked someone to the dance if they're asking someone." Roxy explained,

"Why does it take 2 months to plan an outfit?" Laura asked,

"Because some people like to be all fancy and get their outfits custom made or imported from other countries or something like that." Roxy explained,

"You really are clueless about these things aren't you?" Nick asked,

"Yep." Laura replied as the bell went and the group went to their next class, which was math with a teacher called Mr Papas. On their way in, nearly everyone was talking about the ball,

"Why is the school ball always such a big fuss?" Laura asked,

"Because…well…it's different for each person. Some use it to ask their crush out, some use it to be fancy and show off or people use it for a good time with their friends." Roxy explained,

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Laura asked,

"I hear a lot of peoples' conversations and I hear a lot about this stuff at my old orphanage." Roxy explained. After everyone took their seats, a female teacher walked in,

"Hello everyone. Mr Papas is sick today so I'm filling in. My name is Mrs Dasusa. I'm going to call out the role. If I pronounce your name wrong, please correct me or if there's a preferred name let me know only if it's appropriate." Mrs Dasusa explained with a slight Indian accent,

"She seems cool." Lucas whispered as Mrs Dasusa called the role,

"Nick Walker." Mrs Dasusa called,

"Here." Nick replied,

"Do you have a sister called Jackie?" Mrs Dasusa asked,

"Yes." Nick replied, confused,

"I thought so. I taught her yesterday. Lovely girl she is." Mrs Dasusa stated, "Ok. Mr Papas has left you guys with a movie to watch so let me just put that on. Can some help me please?" Mrs Dasusa asked and Nick raised his hand, "Thank you darling." Mrs Dasusa stated,

"One of those old school teachers." Lucas whispered,

"How can you live in this live and not know how to work a computer?" Laura asked,

"At least she knows how to work a Borg-phone. One time I had an orphanage carer that couldn't." Roxy explained,

"How?" Laura asked,

"Some people like it old school." Roxy stated as Nick put the movie 'Ice Age'.

At recess the group meet up at their usual spot,

"Have you guys heard about the school dance?" Kacy asked,

"Laura has been asking me a ton of questions about it." Roxy explained,

"What? I don't get them." Laura stated,

"Who's going?" Kacy asked,

"I ain't." Roxy stated,

"Why?" Kacy asked,

"Um…" Roxy stated as she indicated her arms, "Burns." She added,

"You shouldn't let things like that get in the way of having fun." Jackie stated,

"There's this one shop that makes these awesome dresses and they're all cotton." Allen suggested,

"Any with long sleeves?" Roxy asked,

"I don't know. Haven't gotten the change to check it out." Allen replied,

"Long sleeves? Girl." Kacy stated,

"What? You know why." Roxy replied,

"Have you ever been to a school dance before?" Jackie asked and Roxy shook her head,

"Girl! You're going to this one!" Kacy exclaimed,

"Why?" Roxy asked,

"Because I said you are going and I'm saying you are going because you have never been to one before. How?" Kacy exclaimed,

"Never had anyone to go with and I don't mean date wise." Roxy explained,

"Well it's a good thing you meet us then." Jackie smiled and Roxy smiled back,

 _Flashback_

Roxy walked into the school in a pair of black track pants, black hoodie and black sneakers at the beginning of the school year with her hoodie over her head and her hands in her pockets. She walked through the school, trying to find her class when Allen walked up to her,

"Hey. You need some help?" Allen asked and she shyly nodded, "Where you heading?" Allen asked and Roxy showed him her timetable, "I used to be in that class. That's the same class as my cousin. You just need to go straight from here then make a right turn at the Wu statue and go straight until you hit it." Allen explained "Or I can get my cousin to show you the way." Allen added and Roxy pulled her hood down a bit as Allen gave her timetable back, "Shy?" Allen asked and Roxy slightly nodded, "It's cool. Nick's nice." Allen reassured, "Nick!" Allen called and Nick walked over,

"What's up?" Nick asked,

"This is girl lost and she's in your class. Show her round." Allen explained,

"Ok. Hi. Nice to meet you." Nick stated and Roxy flashed a quick smile back,

"Nick!" Jackie called as she jumped on Nick's back,

"What?" Nick asked,

"Hi." Jackie smiled,

"You getting down?" Nick asked,

"No. Why?" Jackie asked and Nick sighed,

"Hey guys. New girl?" Kacy asked as she walked up,

"Are you new here?" Allen asked and Roxy nodded,

"What's ya name?" Kacy asked,

"Roxy?" Roxy mumbled,

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kacy, that's my brother Allen and these are our cousins Nick and Jackie." Kacy introduced and Roxy shyly smiled and nodded,

"There's no need to be shy. You know me now. I'll look after you." Kacy stated and Roxy smiled.

 _Flashback ends_

After recess Roxy had dance and she walked in,

"Roxy. May I talk to you?" Lou asked. Lou was the teacher at the dance class,

"Yes Mr Brookestone?" Roxy asked,

"I received a call from the principal that the hospital called to say that you aren't allowed to do sport for a while which includes dancing." Lou explained,

"But Mr Brookestone, I'm fine enough to dance I promise." Roxy replied,

"They seemed pretty serious about you dancing." Lou explained,

"Mr Brookestone please? I promise that I won't push myself too hard. Please?" Roxy begged and Lou sighed,

"You really love to dance don't you?" Lou asked and Roxy nodded, "I'm going to let you dance but you have to keep your promise and sit out whenever I tell you to for at least 5 minuets." Lou instructed,

"Yes! Thank you Mr Brookestone." Roxy stated and walked to the dance floor,

"Roxy!" Lou called and Roxy turned around, "Wouldn't you like to remove your jacket?" Lou suggested,

"It's ok Mr Brookestone. I'll be fine with it on." Roxy replied.

After school, the teens were dropping their bags in their room when Roxy passed Cole,

"Roxy." Cole stated to grab her attention,

"Yes?" Roxy asked,

"My dad is coming round for dinner tonight. Just thought you would want to know." Cole explained,

"Ok. Can't wait to meet him." Roxy replied,

"Yeah I think you'll like him. He's a performer with singing and dancing." Cole explained,

"Dancing? Which type?" Roxy asked, excited for she loves anything to do with dancing,

"He mostly does tap but he show how knows every type of dance there is." Cole explained,

"Cool." Roxy exclaimed,

"Thought you'd think that." Cole chuckled,

"What time is he coming round?" Roxy asked,

"He's coming an hour before dinner so about 6." Cole explained,

"Sweet." Roxy replied. Later the girls were in Kacy's room talking. Kacy's room had red walls and were covered in posters of her favourite celebrities, bands and inspirational quotes and pics of her friends and family and had a black desk and draws,

"Hey Roxy, when are you decorating your room?" Jackie asked,

"My room's fine as it is." Roxy replied,

"Girl. Cream coloured walls with a grey blanket and pillow is not fine. You still have your clothes in the shopping bags for crying out loud." Kacy exclaimed,

"I've only been here for like 2 days now." Roxy reminded, "I don't want to cause a fuss with decorating." She added,

"Roxy. There's a ton of things in the basement for decorating rooms. We use them all the time." Jackie explained,

"It would no fuss. We can help even." Laura added when there was a knock on the door,

"Yeah!" Kacy called out and Allen walked in,

"Cole's dad is here." Allen stated,

"Why aren't you calling him by his name?" Laura asked,

"Keeping it a surprise for Roxy." Allen explained as he walked out,

"Why?" Roxy asked as she walked out to the dinning room. Roxy walked into the dinning room and was surprised by what she saw,

"Mr Brookestone?" Roxy asked,

"Roxy." Lou replied,

"Mr Brookestone? You know my dad?" Cole asked,

"Your dad is Mr Brookestone?" Roxy asked, freaking out while Cole shot his dad a confused look,

"She's in my dance class at the school." Lou explained,

"Oh. I forgot you worked at the school know." Cole explained,

"She's quite the dancer." Lou stated,

"Too bad she can't for a while." Cole stated and Roxy placed her hands behind her back, straightened her back and slowly started to walk out of the room, "Hold on." Cole stated when he saw what Roxy was doing and walked over to her so he was in front of her,

"Yes?" Roxy asked, trying to look innocent,

"Are you dancing?" Cole asked,

"Maybe just a tiny, little bit." Roxy admitted,

"Roxy." Cole sternly stated,

"Yes?" Roxy replied, still trying to look innocent,

"You aren't allowed to dance otherwise you won't heal properly." Cole reminded,

"I don't push myself too hard." Roxy replied,

"Wait. Dad. Did she tell you?" Cole asked,

"I got told by the hospital." Lou replied,

"And you let her dance?" Cole asked will a look of 'oh my goodness, really?',

"She would've kept begging." Lou replied,

"Roxy." Cole stated,

"I can't not dance." Roxy explained,

"If only you had that enthusiasm at her age." Lou stated,

"Dad. No." Cole replied,

"Day 2 and already getting told. What a trouble maker." Allen joked as she crossed his arms and shook his head as he leaned on the doorway,

"Shut up." Roxy replied,

"While you're getting told, I should probably mention that you constantly ignore the teachers' instructions and constantly get in fights and wag all the time and break all the rules." Allen joked,

"Allen!" Roxy stated as she gave him a shove,

"See what she did? The trouble maker." Allen joked,

"You're in a good mood." Cole commented,

"Yeah." Allen replied.

After dinner, Roxy was in her room when Cole knocked on her door,

"Yes?" Roxy called out and Cole walked in,

"Hey." Cole stated,

"Hey. What's up?" Roxy asked,

"There's this dance group called Make A Move come round and I was wondering if you wanted to go see it." Cole explained,

"Make A Move?" Roxy asked, getting excited and Cole nodded, "They're my number 1, all time dance group." Roxy exclaimed,

"So that's a yes?" Cole asked with a smile,

"Yes please!" Roxy exclaimed,

"Cool. It's on Saturday." Cole informed,

"Ok." Roxy replied and when Cole left, Roxy shouted in excitement and danced around her room.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Another thing is, I've been asked to raise awareness to something serious. Plaserism (I spelt it wrong but to get my point). This site is a privilege to us who want to share our stories to the world and no one wants to be kicked off. What's worse is when it happens and they blame the original owner for copying them. Don't copy others please. If you need an idea, ask a friend or base it on your life right now and is you copy someone, don't blame them for copying you. Apologies to the author and maybe ask them for an idea for a fanfic for your own. This is an amazing site and we don't want people getting kicked off. Please listen because as said before, this is a serious problem. Thank you for listening/reading and of course, HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next day was Saturday and Roxy was getting ready to go see Make A Move. Roxy decided to wear a black long sleeve shirt, black cotton jeans, black sneakers and a black hoodie tied around her waist since the long sleeved shirt covered her burns. She tied her hair so the top ½ was in a ponytail and walked out of her room to the kitchen to find something to eat. She walked in to see Zane making something,

"Hello Roxy." Zane greeted,

"Hey Zane. What ya making?" Roxy asked,

"Rocky road." Zane replied as Roxy's jaw dropped,

"Rocky road?" Roxy asked,

"Yes. Do you like rocky road?" Zane asked,

"Yes! Rocky road is like my all time favourite food." Roxy replied,

"Then I will have to remember to make extra." Zane stated,

"You don't have too." Roxy replied,

"When ever I make a food that is someone's favourite, I always make extra." Zane explained,

"Really?" Roxy asked and Zane nodded as he finished up, "That's really nice of you." Roxy added,

"I like to make sure my family is eating well." Zane explained as he placed a big slice on a plate and placed the rest in a container,

"Where did you learn to cook?" Roxy asked,

"I'm self taught but my father did give me pointers." Zane explained as he placed the rocky road on the plate in front of Roxy and when he did, Roxy's face lit up,

"Thank you Zane." Roxy stated,

"You're welcome." Zane replied as he placed the rest of the rock road in the fridge and walked out.

Roxy ate her rock road as she walked into Jackie's room. Jackie's room had blue walls and were covered in posters of her favourite celebrities, singers and technology and pics of her friends, family and blueprints of thinks she wanted to make and had made in the past,

"Hey Jack." Roxy stated as she walked in,

"Hey Rox. Where did you get the rock road?" Jackie asked,

"Zane just made some and he gave me some of it." Roxy explained,

"Zane makes the best food." Jackie stated as her phone dinged,

"What's happening?" Roxy asked,

"Mike just sent me a chirp." Jackie explained, confused as heck,

"Let me see." Roxy stated as Jackie showed her the chirp,

'Hey girl. Tell Kacy the she knows she loves me and if she doesn't come clean soon, she'll have beg for me to come back.' The chirp read,

"The heck?" Roxy questioned,

"I know right. Ultra creep alert." Jackie stated,

"What's a ultra creep alert?" Kacy asked as she walked in,

"Your ex." Jackie and Roxy replied at the same time,

"Why?" Kacy asked and Jackie showed her the chirp, "Block him." She blankly stated,

"Done." Jackie replied as she blocked Mike,

"Why is he doing this? Doesn't he know when to stop?" Roxy asked,

"Roxy honey, Mike is denial despite boy. He's despite but he either doesn't know it or doesn't want to admit it." Kacy explained,

"Makes sense." Roxy agreed,

"Who's a denial despite boy?" Allen asked at the door,

"Mike." Kacy replied,

"How this time?" Allen asked,

"He sent this to me on chirper." Jackie explained as she got up and showed Allen the chirp,

"This has gone far enough." Allen stated,

"I know right. What are we going to do?" Kacy asked,

"Let's just say it's a good thing I'm with Brandon." Allen stated,

"Why?" Roxy asked,

"You'll see. He's coming over tomorrow to work on a project." Allen explained,

"Hey have you told mum yet?" Kacy asked,

"I thought dad told her." Allen stated,

"No. I heard him tell mum that there's something that she needs to know about you and that you'll tell her." Kacy explained,

"Crap." Allen stated under his breath.

Later, Roxy was in her room when Cole knocked on her open door,

"Yes?" Roxy asked,

"Ready to go?" Cole asked,

"Yep." Roxy replied,

"Let's go." Cole stated and Roxy grabbed her tiny black backpack and followed Cole outside where he summoned his dragon, flew to the bottom, got in the car and the 2 drove off. Soon they got to the theatre and walked in and Roxy was amazed when she found out that they were front row seats. During the show, Cole noticed that Roxy was copying whatever dance moves she could. Cole was thinking about stopping her but he knew that she wouldn't stop,

"Hey take it easy with the dancing. Ok?" Cole stated,

"Ok" Roxy replied. At one point of the show, one of the dancers, Louis, made an announcement,

"Yo yo yo! We need a volunteer to come on up on stage. Who's keen?" Louis asked and Roxy shoot her hand up. Louis looked around until his eyes landed on Roxy, "Will the young lady with black hair and black shirt, in the front row come on up." Louis stated and Roxy pointed to herself to make sure and Louis nodded, Roxy walked on stage,

"Nice choice Louis." Another dancer, Zack, stated, "So what's your name?" he asked,

"Roxy." Roxy replied,

"Nice to meet you Roxy. Who are you with?" Zack asked,

"My foster dad." Roxy replied,

"What's your foster dad's name?" Zack asked,

"Cole." Roxy replied,

"Isn't Cole that name of the black ninja?" another dancer, Hamish, asked,

"That's because he is the black ninja." Roxy stated quietly,

"Well, well. Let's give a round to Cole for fostering." Hamish stated and the crowd cheered,

"Now, Roxy, we didn't call you up here to talk about your foster dad." The last dancer, Finn, stated, "You get to help us in our next dance." He added and Roxy's jaw dropped,

"How good are you at dancing?" Hamish asked,

"Really well." Roxy replied,

"How well?" Finn asked,

"I competed and won the Ninjago annual dance performance when I was 7, 9 and 10. Won multiple talent shows, in and out of school and that's about it." Roxy explained,

"Impressive! Then this'll be a piece of cake." Zack stated. The 5 did the dance and the crowd LOVED it. After the show, Cole had 1 more surprise for Roxy,

"Roxy." Cole stated and when Roxy turned her head, Cole had 2 cards in small plastic sleeves with a red ribbon around each one,

"Back stage passes?" Roxy asked in shock. Cole simply nodded as he handed 1 to Roxy who slipped over her head.

Cole and Roxy went back stage a soon found Make A Move's dressing room. Cole knocked on the door and Finn opened the door,

"Cole!" Finn greeted, "And Roxy." Finn added, still enthusiastic,

"Hey dude." Cole replied as Finn held the door open so Roxy and Cole could walk in,

"HEY!" the rest of the group greeted the 2,

"I still can't believe you actually fostered a kid." Hamish stated,

"Wait. You personally know Make A Move?" Roxy asked, after putting 2 and 2 together,

"We all went to school together." Cole explained,

"This keeps on getting better and better." Roxy muttered,

"So you're a big fan huh?" Louis asked,

"Yeah. I've always wanted to come to one of your shows but by the time I saved enough, all the tickets would've been sold. I didn't even know about the backstage passes." Roxy explained,

"Well the passes are only given to close friend or who we want to give them out to." Louis explained,

"Whoa." Roxy whispered,

"I'm guessing Lou is happy that hid foster grandkid is into dancing." Zack stated,

"Well she shouldn't be dancing right." Cole stated, aiming it at Roxy who just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck,

"Why?" Finn asked,

"Injuries." Roxy explained,

"You didn't seem to have any." Hamish stated,

"I'm good at covering that fact." Roxy replied. After a while Cole and Roxy had to go,

"You guys should come over sometime." Louis stated and Roxy went wide-eyed,

"Sure why not." Cole replied and everyone could tell that Roxy was internally freaking out that she got an invite to her favourite dance group's place.

Cole and Roxy got bad to the temple,

"So? How was it?" Kacy asked,

"Mind blowing." Roxy replied,

"We'll get some food and you can tell us all about it." Kacy explained and ran off with Roxy to the kitchen. When the girls got to the kitchen, they saw Pixen and Nick listening to something,

"What ya listening to?" Roxy asked but the boys replied with a smirk and Kacy gasped,

"Is that J's latest hit?" Kacy asked and the boys nodded, "Let me listen!" Kacy stated as she rushed over to the boys,  
""Who's J?" Roxy asked,

"That's right. You don't know." Pixen stated,

"Know what?" Roxy asked,

"Would we tell her?" Nick asked,

"She can be trusted." Kacy stated,

"Kacy. You're on J watch." Nick stated and Kacy walked over to the door, "Now what we're about to show you is top secret and you can't tell a sole. Do you understand?" Nick asked and Roxy nodded. Nick nodded to Pixen who hit play and a girl's sing began to play. Roxy recognised the voice but couldn't put her finger on it,

"She's really good. Who is it?" Roxy asked,

"Jackie." Pixen replied,

"Jackie can sing?" Roxy asked,

"But you can't tell anyone and you can't tell her we know. Ok?" Nick explained,

"Ok." Roxy replied,

"J alert!" Kacy whisper-shouted and Pixen paused the singing and put his phone in his pocket as Jackie walked in,

"Hey guys." Jackie greeted,

"Hey." The others replied,

"How was the dance show?" Jackie asked,

"AWESOME! It turns out Cole personally knows Make A Move. They all went to school together!" Roxy exclaimed,

"Shut up." Kacy stated,

"No jokes. They even said we could go round sometime." Roxy stated,

"Does this mean you got backstage passes?" Jackie asked,

"Yeah." Roxy replied,

"But Make A Move doesn't sell backstage passes." Pixen stated,

"They only get given out to who Make A Move wants to have back stage." Roxy explained,

"What are they like?" Jackie asked,

"Awesome." Roxy replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next day, it was 2 hours until Brandon was due over and Allen was wondering how to tell Skylor when Kai knocked on his open door,

"Hey dad." Allen greeted as Kai walked in,

"Hey. What you thinking about,

"You do realise you could've told mum." Allen stated and Kai let out a small chuckle,

"Nah kid. It's your news to tell. I can be near by if you want me too but you have to tell. Ok." Kai explained. Allen took a deep breath before,

"Ok. When do I tell her though?" Allen asked,

"Well, your mother's in a good mood now and isn't he coming in 2 hours? I'd say this is a good time to tell. Do you want to go to her or do you want me to bring her to you?" Kai asked,

"Um…where is she?" Allen asked,

"Kitchen." Kai replied,

"I'll go to her." Allen decided as he stood up. Kai and Allen walked to the kitchen where Skylor was cooking, humming to herself as she went,

"I'll be right here." Kai reminded, seeing how nervous Allen looked. Allen nodded to his father before walking into the kitchen. Skylor looked up at her then looking back down at her work,

"Hi sweetie. What's up?" Skylor asked,

"Um, mum. There's something I need to tell you." Allen stated. Skylor noticed the level of nerves in his voice as he fiddled with his hoodie. She put down the knife and placed her hands on the table as she looked at him,

"What is it?" Skylor asked,

"Um…it's, uh, well." Allen sputtered, not finding the words to use. Allen looked over to Kai who gestured Allen that it was all good and to continued, "It's just…you know how I don't have a girlfriend?" Allen decided to started,

"Yes." Skylor replied, full of confusion of where this could be going,

"It's because…I have a…boyfriend." Allen managed to explain as he pulled his hood over his head and pulled it down so it would hide his face,

"So you mean you're gay?" Skylor asked. Allen nodded, hood his pulled over his face. Skylor smiled as she walked over to Allen and removed his hood so he could see her face,

"Allen, you don't have to be nervous with telling me these things. I'm your mother and I'll always support you no matter what. If you're gay, that's fine. It's your choice. It's better I know that for you to keep it secret. Ok?" Skylor explained and Allen nodded, "So this boyfriend you mentioned." Skylor smiled and Allen chuckled at the topic change, "Who's the lucky guy?" Skylor asked,

"Brandon." Allen replied,

"The boy who's coming over for the project?" Skylor questioned,

"Yeah." Allen replied,

"Does your father know about all this?" Skylor asked,

"Yeah but he found out differently." Allen explained,

"I caught him in the act and asked him about it later." Kai answered as he walked in,

"And you never told me?" Skylor questioned,

"It was his news to spill." Kai replied,

"Who else knows of this?" Skylor asked,

"Pretty much the whole school, you 2, Brandon's family and the other teens here." Allen replied,

"Ok. And you were worried about telling your parents." Skylor stated,

"I didn't know how you guys would react. I was scared you guys would react like how they do in some of the movies." Allen admitted.

Later, Allen got a text from Brandon, telling him that he was at the bottom. Allen went to the secret elevator and went to the bottom,

"Hey Brandon." Allen greeted as he came out, looking like he came out of a bush,

"Hey." Brandon replied,

"Did you walk here?" Allen asked, see that Brandon's parents weren't there,

"No. You just missed them. They had a business meeting." Brandon explained,

"Makes sense." Allen replied,

"How's your dad taking the news?" Brandon asked,

"Great. He made me tell mum earlier today." Allen replied,

"How did she take it?" Brandon asked,

"Great. You were right, I had nothing to worry about." Allen admitted,

"I told ya." Brandon stated as he pecked Allen on the cheek. Allen took Brandon up to the temple where the twins were running a muck as normal,

"Give my phone." Laura stated,

"Nope." Lucas replied,

"Now!" Laura stated as she jumped from the 2nd step onto Lucas's back and reached for her phone,  
"Hi guys." Brandon greeted normally as the twins looked up at him,

"Hey." The twins replied as Laura took the opportunity to grab her phone and run off as Lucas ran after her and Kai walked up,

"You 2 calm down!" Kai shouted after the twins as he looked at Allen and Brandon,

"Hello." Brandon greeted,

"Hi. So Allen is this Brandon?" Kai asked,

"Yeah. Dad Brandon, Brandon dad." Allen introduced,

"Nice to meet ya." Kai stated,

"You too. My little sister is a huge fan of the ninja." Brandon explained,

"Who's her favourite?" Kai asked as Nya walked in and gave him a smack in the back of his head, "Hey! Nya!" Kai stated,

"That's what you get for asking stupid questions." Nya stated, "Anyway. Allen, Skylor told us. Is this Brandon?" Nya asked,

"Yes." Allen replied,

"Nice to meet you." Nya stated,

"You too, and to answer your question Kai, Nya is her favourite." Brandon explained,

"Smart girl." Nya mumbled, loud enough for Kai to hear as she walked off,

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kai asked as he went after her. Brandon chuckled at this,

"Is it always like this here?" Brandon asked,

"Yep. Everyday, all day." Allen replied as he led the way to his room where they shut the door and got to work.

In Roxy's room, Roxy was working on a dance routine when she out a knock on her door. Roxy paused her music and made sure her burns were covered, even though everyone in the temple knew she had them, she still liked to have them covered,

"Yes." Roxy called out as Cole walked in,

"Were you dancing?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow,

"No." Roxy lied,

"You need to not dance so you can heal better." Cole reminded,

"I know." Roxy replied,

"Any way. Are you busy on Saturday?" Cole asked,

"Um…nope. Why?" Roxy replied,

"Just wondering for a surprise." Cole stated,

"What surprise?" Roxy asked,

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise." Cole replied. Roxy smiled at this. Since moving in with Cole, Roxy's life as been better than it could ever be, Roxy couldn't be more grateful. Roxy was about to say something when her phone buzzed. Roxy picked it up and confusion was written all over her face,

"What is it?" Cole asked,

"Mike chirped me." Roxy explained,

"Kacy's ex?" Cole asked,

"Yeah." Roxy replied and as she read it, her face dropped, "Excuse me for a second." Roxy stated as she walked to her door, "Kacy! Your ex is being a creep again!" Roxy called,

"How?" Kacy asked,

"Chirper!" Roxy replied. Kacy marched to Roxy's room and Roxy showed her the chirp,

"*Sigh* when will he learn?" Kacy mumbled,

"What's going on?" Cole asked,

"Recently, numbskull as been trying to get to me through my friends." Kacy replied,

"Well that's went you give him a taste of his own medicine." Cole stated. The girls looked at each other in confusion,

"How?" Kacy asked,

"Jay, Kai and Lloyd are going to be happy. I'll fill you in when we planned it out." Cole stated as he left the room,

"What is he planning?" Kacy asked,

"I wouldn't have the slightest clue." Roxy replied.

After lunch, Allen, Brandon, Roxy, Kacy, Jackie, Nick, Pixen, Laura and Lucas, were in the games room, playing video games,

"So FINALLY everyone knows?" Kacy asked,

"Yeah." Allen replied,

"Finally." Kacy stated,

"Sisters." Allen rolled his eyes while Brandon nodded in agreement. Kacy threw a pillow at the couple,

"Hey!" Allen stated as he threw the pillow back but it hit Jackie who threw it and it Lucas. This went on for a minute until,

"PILLOW FIGHT!" the twins announced and everyone threw pillows at everyone. Jay and Lloyd walked in to investigate and when they looked in, Jay got hit in the face with a pillow. The teens froze with Roxy hiding her face since she wasn't suppose to be doing this sort of thing but wanted to join in on the fun,

"Sorry dad." Jackie stated. Jay stayed emotionless until he threw the pillow at Lloyd with a smirk. Soon the pillow fight continued with the 2 dads joining in. Later, 1 by 1, when each of the dads went to investigate, they got sucked into the pillow fight. Down stairs, Nya, Skylor and Linda where talking,

"So how long until Misako comes back?" Linda asked,

"Next week. She's so lucky she got to go to help out in Africa, I've always wanted to go travel." Skylor stated,

"Considering you were trapped in Chen's island for most of your life, I don't blame you." Nya replied. The girls talked when a thud came from upstairs,

"What is going on up there?" Nya asked,

"Let's go find out." Skylor stated. The girls walked to the games room and saw all the teens and dads having a massive pillow fight, including Zane, the most responsible of them all acting like a 6 year old. The girls laughed as Linda got her phone out and started recording. Jackie saw them and gave a smirk as she threw a pillow at her Aunty, since she'd get in MASSIVE trouble is she threw it at her mum. Skylor took a sec to process what happen as Kai noticed,

"Ok. You asked for it." Skylor announced as she joined the pillow fight, dragging Nya and Linda in after a minuet. An hour later (2 for the teens), the pillow fight died down with everyone laughing, Zane and Pixen having genuine smiles after a year of Pixal's disappearance.

Later, Brandon had gone home and Pixen was helping his dad make dinner,

"Earlier was fun." Pixen commented,

"Indeed it was." Zane agreed,

"Mum would've liked it." Pixen sadly mumbled but Zane still heard it,

"Pixen, I miss her too but we must have faith that she'll turn up soon. Ok?" Zane explained. Pixen nodded as he turned back to the task Zane gave him to do as he fought the tears that threatened his eyes as he remembered the day of Pixal's disappearance.

 _Flashback_

There was a loud crash as Pixen shot up in his bed and ran out to see a figure rushing out of his parents' room with a sack slung over his shoulder. Pixen ran into his parent's room to see Zane tied up and gagged,

"Dad!" Pixen exclaimed as he untied his father, "Where's mum?" Pixen asked,

"Get to your room now!" Zane instructed sternly. Pixen instantly knew some really bad must've happened because it took a lot to make Zane strict. Pixen did what he was told and after sometime he heard, "PIXAL!" a distressed Zane shouted. Pixen bolted outside to see that the figure jump into a small plane with a knocked out Pixal slung over his shoulder as the plane flew off,

"MUM!" Pixen cried as he took a moment to process what just happened. Pixen fell to his knees, his mother had just got taken. Pixen felt a pair of hands support him as he looked up to see Zane, with teary eyes as well.

 _End Flashback_

Zane noticed his son's teary eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"If you want, you can go, I have it from here." Zane offered. Pixen washed his hands and walked to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Jackie wrote in her songbook when she heard Pixen's door open and close. He was thinking about Pixal again, she knew it. Jackie racked her brain for something that'll make him feel better when she got an idea, a song. Pixen liked music so a song would be perfect. She turned to a fresh page and began to write.

At dinner, Zane knocked on Pixen's door. Pixen opened the door,

"Yes dad?" Pixen asked,

"Are you feeling ok now?" Zane asked,

"Yes thank you." Pixen replied,

"Well dinner is ready." Zane informed and lead his son to the dinning room. After dinner, Jackie gave a quick nod to Kacy, who walked to Pixen, as he was about to go back to his room,

"Hey Pixen." Kacy stated,

"Hi Kacy. What's up?" Pixen asked,

"I was wondering is you could help me with something?" Kacy stated as Jackie slipped out of the room,

"Sure what is it?" Pixen asked.

Jackie rushed over to Pixen's room and as she was about to open the door, she heard footsteps. She lent against the wall and pulled out her phone and pretended to do something as Zane walked around the corner,

"Hello Jackie." Zane greeted,

"Hey Zane." Jackie replied. Once Zane was gone, Jackie made sure no one was around and snuck into Pixen's room and was honestly impressed. The walls were white with purple sturts and were covered in posters of his favourite bands, blueprints of all sorts of inventions, school timetables and pics of his friends and family and was 100 times more organised than anyone else's room, except for Zane's of course. Jackie looked around for a place where he'd find the piece of paper. She noticed that Pixen had a photo of him, Zane and Pixal on his bedside table and decided that that'd be a good spot. Jackie placed the paper next to the frame so it was leaning on it and hurried out of Pixen's room and carefully closed the door. Jackie went to Kacy's room where Pixen was fixing Kay's self. Kacy looked over at Jackie who gave her the thumbs up. Kacy retuned it as Jackie left,

"All done." Pixen stated,

"Thanks Pixen." Kacy replied,

"Any time." Pixen stated as he left the room.

Pixen walked into his room and slumped into his bed,

'I should do some home work while I have noting to do.' Pixen thought as he rolled over to his side to take a look at his photo before he got started when he noticed a piece of folded up paper, "What the? What's this?' he thought as he unfolded the paper,

'Dimed Your Light

You are a bright light,

You shine through the night,

But you've seen some sights,

That dimed you light

You are where the people go,

To see though the night,

You are where the people go,

To regain their sight,

But how can this be, when they've dimed your light.

People have come to you,

And asked you to do what you do,

But what they don't know,

When they take your light, they take you.

You are where the people go,

To see though the night,

You are where the people go,

To regain their sight,

But how can this be, when they've dimed your light.

When they've dimed your light,

When they've dimed your light,

When they've dimed your light,

Dimed you light.' It read. Pixen stared at it in shock, some one wrote a song for him. Pixen didn't need long to realise that it was from Jackie, she was the only one who wrote songs but she never wrote for other people. Pixen wanted to find away to thank her but how? Pixen went over to his bits and bobs and got an idea.

Jackie sat in her room, writing in her book when she got a knock on her door,

"Yeah." Jackie called out after hiding her book,

"Hey girl." Kacy stated as she walked in,

"What's up?" Jackie asked,

"Checking in. What did you put in Pixen's room?" Kacy asked,

"Something to make him feel better." Jackie replied,

"Does he know it's from you?" Kacy asked, hopeful that'll hook those 2 up,

"No. I didn't sign it." Jackie replied and Kacy groaned,

"Girl why?" Kacy asked,

"It's embarrassing." Jackie replied,

"So. If it worked, he'll know who was the person who cheered him up." Kacy stated,

"And if it didn't?" Jackie asked,

"I doubt that." Kacy replied.

The next day, Pixen waited for a moment when Jackie wasn't in her room,

"JACKIE!" Nya called out,

"COMEING!" Jackie replied as walked down the hall, leaving her door open. Pixen took the opportunity to quickly rush into Jackie's room and place a silver box on her bed and rushing out since he knew better than to go into someone else's room. Jackie walked back into her room to see a small silver box with a thin button on the box with a note taped to the top. Jackie took the note from the top,

'Press the top.' It read. Jackie placed the note down and carefully pressed the button and the box carefully unfolded into a beautiful flower. Jackie gasped as she carefully picked it up to take a better look at it,

'Who did this?' Jackie thought. She listed off people in her mind until she got to…Pixen, 'He wouldn't, would he?' Jackie thought when Kacy rocked up at her door,

"Whoa girl! Did you make that?" Kacy asked,

"No. I found it on my bed." Jackie explained,

"So someone made it. Who?" Kacy asked,

"It didn't say." Jackie explained, still mesmerised by the beauty of the contraption,

"Well it's carefully done, tons of attention to detail, it's no where near your birthday…" Kacy list off until she tried not to laugh,

"What?" Jackie asked,

"You helped Pixen. What if it's from Pixen?" Kacy asked,

"What? Yeah that'd be amazing but he doesn't know I wrote the song." Jackie stated,

"You wrote him a song?" Kacy asked,

"Opps." Jackie stated,

"Girl!" Kacy cracked up laughing, "He has to know it's from you." She added,

"How? It could be from anyone." Jackie stated,

"Girl. In history in this temple, you're the only once that deals with music." Kacy stated,

"Roxy." Jackie reminded,

"Dances. She uses music, not deals with it." Kacy replied,

"BREAKFAST!" Cole boomed. Kacy left the room while Jackie took a final look at the flower,

'What if this is from Pixen?' Jackie thought. Jackie pressed the button again and the flower carefully folded back up into the small box and Jackie placed it on her shelf before going down to breakfast, blushing as she passed Pixen.

At school, Mike was leaning on Kacy's locker as she, Jackie and Roxy walked up,

"What?" Kacy asked,

"You know what." Mike winked,

"If I knew I won't have asked." Kacy replied,

"Didn't your little friends give you my messages?" Mike asked,

"Creep." Jackie stated,

"Take that back." Mike threatened ahs he approached her when Roxy moved in front of him, "Move." Mike demanded,

"No." Roxy replied,

"What?" Mike asked,

"I said no. No will not go anywhere near my friends. Anywhere near my family." Roxy explained,

"I'm guess I'll have to move you myself." Mike stated,

"I'd like to se you try." Roxy stated as Mike threw a punch, but Roxy simply ducked. Mike threw more punches but Roxy simply dodged them all and since Mike had all his energy in his punches, he didn't have balance so Roxy stuck her foot out and Mike tripped. A couple of by standers laughed as they recorded everything,

"Hold still!" Mike demanded,

"Why would I do that? I thought you're a fighter, surly you'd be able to land a punch on a mere dancer." Roxy stated. Mike threw move punches with Roxy dodging them all with ease when,

"What's going on here?" the principal, Mr Sanders, boomed. Mr Sanders had styled light brown hair and warm brown eyes and wore a brown suit,

"Mr Sanders, Mike was trying to hit me but all I did was dodge." Roxy replied,

"No!" Mike stated,

"Ask anyone. I'm telling the truth." Roxy stated,

"She is." A few students murmured, including Kacy and Jackie,

"Mike. My office now!" Mr Sanders stated as he led Mike to his office,

"Girl! You just did that?" Kacy asked when the crowd cleared,

'You don't get in trouble if you just dodge." Roxy stated,

"Where did you learn that?" Jackie asked,

"I got bullied a lot at my old schools so I taught myself how to fight." Roxy explained.

Hey! Sorry the song part was so bad, I literally came up with it on the spot. But yeah, sorry the song is bad and...yeah. HAVE A GOOD ONE!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

At 2nd period, Roxy was in dance,

"Ok dancers listen up!" Lou started to get the students' attention, "We have the school performances in a few months so over the next couple of weeks, I'll be on the look out for who will fit which role so I ask you to try your hardest." Lou explained. Roxy immediately that she wanted the leading role so through out the lesson, she danced her hardest, "Don't push yourself too hard may I remind you." Lou quietly stated to Roxy,

"But you said to try our hardest for the dance roles." Roxy replied,

"I'm guessing you want leading." Lou stated,

"That's want I'm hoping to earn." Roxy replied. Lou walked off as Roxy continued to dance. Roxy had to admit, dancing was harder with her hoodie and jeans but Roxy didn't want her burns, she was closer to healing anyways so she wasn't doing harm.

At recess, Roxy walked up to the table, sweating a lot,

"Don't tell me you're dancing in a jacket and jeans." Allen stated but Roxy looked away so they knew that was a yes,

"You're gonna pass out." Brandon stated,

"I haven't yet and I have been dancing like this for a while now." Roxy replied,

"You know it's ok to show your burns?" Pixen asked,

"No it's not. If I show my burns, people will ask me the same question and I'll get pitied on." Roxy explained when Kacy's phone rang,

"What's up dad?" Kacy asked as she hit 'answer',

"Is what Cole telling me about Mike true?" Kai asked,

"It depends. What did he say?" Kacy asked,

"The chirps he's been sending the others and stuff." Kai replied,

"Yeah that's true. He just won't learn." Kacy replied,

"Ok. Bye." Kai stated,

"Bye." Kacy replied, confused,

"Who was that?" Jackie asked,

"Dad about Mike." Kacy replied,

"Hey didn't you say Brandon was going to do something?" Laura asked,

"Done it." Brandon replied,

"What did you do?" Kacy asked,

"I'm cousins with the one of biggest chipper in Ninjago." Brandon explained,

"Which one?" Lucas asked,

"Girl Power 101." Brandon replied,

"Dude! That's like, huge!" Kacy exclaimed,  
"I know." Allen replied,

"Ew what a creep!" a girl stated not far from where the teens were,

"Yeah I know. I'm so not going to the dance with him even if he's the last guy on earth." Her friend replied,

"Looks like it's working." Pixen commented,  
"Yeah. Hey, didn't Cole say him, dad and Lloyd were going to do something?" Jackie asked,  
"Yeah. What though?" Kacy asked.

In Math, Roxy, Lucas, Laura and Nick were working on their work when,

"Roxy, may you please give this to the new teacher, Mrs Smith in art?" Mr Papas asked,

"Yes Mr." Roxy replied as she grabbed a small cardboard box and out of class pass and headed off to the art lab. Roxy knocked on the door and Maya opened the door,

"May I help you?" Maya asked,

"Mr Papas asked me to bring this to you." Roxy explained as she handed over the box,

"Tell him thank you." Maya stated,

"Will do. Bye Mrs Smith." Roxy stated,

"Bye." Maya replied as she went back into her class. Roxy walked back to class when someone blocked her way, it was Mike

"Watch it." Roxy stated but when she went to walk around him, Mike moved in front of her,

"No." Mike stated,

"Look. I don't have the time to listen to your crap so save it for lunch and move it." Roxy stated and when she went to go around him, Mike grabbed her arm, hard and with the burns, it hurt like heck, "Let me go!" Roxy demanded,

"No. You've humiliated me for the last time Roxana." Mike stated,

"Roxana isn't my name. It's Roxy and Roxy ain't no nickname." Roxy stated, trying to get free from Mike's iron grip

"I don't care." Mike stated as he slammed Roxy into the lockers and punched her in the guts.

Back in class, the class were doing book work when,

"Mr, where's Rox?" Laura asked,

"I don't know. She should've been back ages ago." Mr Papas replied,

"She can't be wagging, she doesn't wag." Nick stated,

"Lucas, may you go see if you can find her quickly?" Mr Papas asked, handing over an out of class pass,

"Sure." Lucas replied as he grabbed the pass and left. Lucas walked the path to the art lab when he saw Mike kicking something, "Hey!" Lucas shouted and Mike looked at him and ran off. Lucas ran up to what he was kicking and was horrified by what he saw, Roxy was unconscious, sleeves ripped off her jacket and 1 sleeve was used to tie her hand behind her back and the other was used to gag her. Lucas ran at full speed to class, which wasn't that far, and ran up to Mr Papas and explained what he saw,

"What?" Laura asked,

"Show me." Mr Papas stated as he followed Lucas to where Roxy was. Lucas watched what happened and honestly, he had never been so worried.

At lunch, it took no time for the word of what Mike did to Roxy, and Roxy's burns,  
"Can you believe that sick freak?" Laura asked,

"I can't believe you used to date him." Jackie stated,

"Then how do you think I feel? What did I see in him?" Kacy asked when they saw Cole walking by,

"Hey Cole!" Jackie waved and Cole walked up to them,

"Hey guys." Cole stated,

"What you doing here?" Kacy asked,

"I was called here by the school, something about Roxy. Do you guys know what?" Cole asked and the teens explained everything, "Oh." Cole stated, hand forming a fist. Cole marched into the principal's office,

"Thank you for coming Mr Brookestone." Mr Sanders stated,

"Please call me Cole. Mr Brookestone is my dad." Cole replied,

"Very well." Mr Sanders stated as Mike and his parents walked in and Cole's temper rose, "Thank you for coming Mr and Mrs Raven." He stated, "Now, do we all know why we're here?" he asked,

"Yep." Cole stated, eyeing Mike,

"No. Mike never told us." Mrs Raven replied,

"Well Mike is responsible for causing some injuries towards another student." Mr Sanders explained,

"Mike. What did we tell you about starting fights?" Mr Raven asked,

"She started it." Mike replied,

"No. You started it when you stalked Kacy. Roxy defended her friends and didn't start nothing." Cole corrected,

"Stalking? My son is not a stalker." Mrs Raven stated,

"Just ask the other teens. He won't leave any of them alone." Cole replied,

"Now, now. That's not what we're here to discuss." Mr Sanders stated,

"Do you have any proof of Mike hurting Roxy?" Mr Raven asked,

"We have video evidence from the security cameras." Mr Sanders stated as he showed the video,

"Mike Lucinda Raven. You are grounded for the rest of the year!" Mrs Raven stated,

"But." Mike stated but Mrs Raven gave a stern look that shut Mike up,

"And this is Mike's final warning. Mr Raven, I'm afraid you are expelled from Ninjago High School." Mr Sanders stated and the Ravens left the school, "Cole, I apologise for all of this and as said from law that the school will cover any cost." He explained,

"Ok. Thank you." Cole replied.

After school, Cole walked into the hospital where Fiona was at the front desk,

"I think I know why you're here." Fiona stated,

"Which room is Roxy in?" Cole asked,

"Same as the 1st time." Fiona replied. Cole walked to the elevator and when it was about to close,

"Hold the elevator please!" a female voice called. Cole placed his hand on the elevator door so it wouldn't close as a woman with curly black hair that was tied up into a bun and brown eyes and wore a nurses' uniform, "Thank you." She stated as she rushed in,

"No probs. What floor?" Cole asked,

"2nd please." She replied,

"Funny, I'm heading there myself." Cole explained as he pushed the 2nd floor button,

"Hey aren't you Cole the black ninja?" she asked,

"Yeah. What's yours" Cole asked,

"Rachel." Rachel replied,

"Nice to meet you." Cole stated, holding out his hand,

"You too." Rachel replied, shaking his hand, "So is 1 of the other ninjas here or something?" Rachel asked,

"No. My foster daughter got caught up in a bit of trouble." Cole explained as the doors opened,

"Oh. What room is she?" Rachel asked,

"106." Cle replied,

"Funny. I'm heading there right now. Rachel replied as they reached the door and Rachel opened the door,

"Cole." Roxy stated,

"Roxy. Are you ok?" Cole asked, full of concern as he went to Roxy's side,

"I'm fine." Roxy replied,

"Hello Roxy, I'm Rachel. I'm the one who's going to be checking up on you until you get realised." Rachel explained,

"How long will that be?" Roxy asked,

"We can't be certain but it'll probably be about 2 to 4 weeks." Rachel explained,

"There goes the leading role." Roxy mumbled as she slumped back to shot back up in pain,

"You ok?" Cole asked,

"Not doing that again." Roxy winced with a slight chuckle to try and calm Cole.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry about the wait (blame every writer's best friend writer's block)! I've had repost this cos last time it went WEIRD! Anyway...enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

The next day, Kacy was checking chirper when she saw a post,

"Hey sis." Allen stated,

"Hey." Kacy sighed,

"What's wrong?" Allen asked but Kacy just showed him her phone. It was about Roxy and Mike, "Why is this making you act like that?" Allen asked,

"It's my fault." Kacy mumbled,

"No it's not." Allen replied,

"Yes it is. If I hadn't dated him in the 1st place, none of this would've happened." Kacy stated, tears pricking her eyes. Allen saw the tears and sat on Kacy's bed and placed a hand on Kacy's shoulder,

"It may feel that way but it's not. At the time, you would've seen this happening, you trusted him and you saw him differently than to how you see him now because he acted different. All this, this is his fault." Allen explained. Kacy's tears started to fall down her cheeks. Allen wrapped his arms around his little sister, "You didn't start a thing. None of this is your fault." Allen softly stated to Kacy,

"Breakfast!" Skylor called out. Kacy looked up to her big brother,

"Thanks Allen." Kacy murmured,

"What are you thanking me for? You don't need to thank me for being a brother." Allen replied, "Now lets eat before the black holes eat it all." He added with a chuckle and Kacy chuckled too.

At school, it seemed like the whole school knew about yesterday. The fight and Roxy's burns,

"Hey guys." Brandon stated as he walked up to them,

"Hey." They replied,

"Is what they said about yesterday true?" Brandon asked,

"Yeah." The twins replied as they cracked their knuckles,

"Wait till I get my hands on him." Laura mumbled under her breath,

"You'll have to do it outside of school. Mike isn't here anymore." Jackie explained, "Thank goodness for that." She mumbled under her breath,

"Good. Wait. Why ain't he here?" Laura asked,

"He got expelled." Nick explained,

"And how do you guys know this?" Allen asked,

"Over heard Cole and dad talking." Nick explained with Jackie nodding in agreement,

"Don't Jay and Nya keep on telling you 2 to not eavesdrop?" Pixen asked,

"Meh." Nick shrugged,

"It was important info that we deserve to know." Jackie explained.

After school, Allen walked into Ninjago Hospital,

"Hello, how can I help you?" Fiona asked,

"Hi, I'm looking for Roxy." Allen replied,

"Roxy who?" Fiona asked,

"She doesn't have a last name, it was never recorded." Allen explained,

"That Roxy. Sweet girl. May I ask your relationship to her?" Fiona asked,

"I'm a good friend of hers." Allen explained,

"Room 106 on the 2nd floor." Fiona explained. Allen thanked Fiona and went to Roxy's room,

"Hey Rox." Allen greeted,

"Allen. What are you doing here?" Roxy asked,

"Thought I'd visit." Allen replied,

"So what's happening in the outside world? My phone got smashed so much I can't see things from it." Roxy explained,

"Mike's apparently expelled and the whole school knows about the fight and your burns." Allen replied. Roxy let out a disappointed sigh, "What's wrong?" Allen asked,

"Everyone knows. Now when I go back to school, I'm going to get treated differently to the others and how I use to." Roxy explained,

"There's nothing wrong with that. What matters is that you are the same girl as you always were and if there is a difference, you are stronger." Allen explained. Roxy took a second to process this,

"Why are you so good to people?" Roxy asked,

"Because we're equal and we all deserve to be treated the same no matter what. You know me, I've my share of downs." Allen explained.

 _Flashback_

Allen walked into school when,

"Hey faggot!" some kid called as Brandon walked by,

"Hi." Brandon relied with a smile,

'How is he so confident?' Allen thought when the bell went,

"Allen!" Kacy called as she ran up with Pixen and Jackie,

"What is it my year 7s." Allen asked,

"We don't know where to go." Pixen explained as he held out his timetable,

"That's on the way to my class. Follow me." Allen stated as he gave back his timetable. Allen had health and today they were talking about gay relationships,

"Now who can tell me what it means to be in a same sex relationship?" the teacher Mr Owen asked,

"It's gross." 1 student commented,

"It's un-natural." Another added. Allen pulled his hoodie over his face when Brandon rolled his eyes in annoyance,

"You guys are stupid." Brandon commented, "To be in a same sex relationship is the same as any other relationship except for the fact that both people are the same sex." Brandon answered,

"Correct Brandon." Mr Owen stated, "As for those people who commented those other things, homosexuality is a tough thing and it's hard to be homosexual, I should know." Mr Owen added, and when he finished, the whole room went silent,

'How could he just come out like that?' Allen thought,

"What?" the 1st student asked,

"Answer me this, have I been gross and have I at any point been un-natural?" Mr Owen asked but the class remained silent with Brandon smiling and Allen slightly under his hood, "That's what I thought." Mr Owen stated. After the lesson, Allen went over to Brandon,

"Hi." Allen quietly stated,

"Hi. How can I help ya?" Brandon asked with a smile,

"I just…uh…have a…question." Allen sputtered,

"Sure what is it?" Brandon asked, confused,

"Um…well…uh…how do you…uh…?" Allen tried to get out,

"How do I stay cool with realising my sexuality?" Brandon guessed,

"How did you know?" Allen asked,

"I get it a lot. I honestly grew up to not let others' thoughts effect me." Brandon explained, "My uncle's gay so I knew I had no problem any way." He added,

"Oh." Allen mumbled, sadness creeping into his voice,

"Is something wrong?" Brandon asked,

"What, uh, no." Allen replied a bit too quickly,

"What is it?" Brandon asked. Allen looked into Brandon's kind, clear hazel eyes and could feel himself getting redder,

It's just um…I, uh." Allen stuttered,

"You're homo?" Brandon asked. Allen pulled his hood over his face, red in embarrassment as he slightly nodded,

"Am I that obvious?" Allen asked,

"No. I figured it out since you were having trouble saying what you were saying. Do you need my help coming out?" Brandon asked,

"Should I? I'm not sure if I should or not." Allen admitted,

"Of course you should. It's who you are and it's important to let the world know who you are." Brandon explained. Over the next few months, Brandon helped Allen with building his self-confidence and soon, coming out. Brandon even helped Allen with the bulling from the few homophobes at the school. Allen felt good, no secrets he had from the world, no more pretending to be someone he's not, he even developed a crush on Brandon until Brandon asked him out.

 _End flashback_

Pixen sat on his bed, staring at a photo of Pixal and him when he was a baby,

'I hope you're ok mum and don't worry, I'll find you, soon I hope.' Pixen thought as tears pricked his eyes when there was a knock on the door. Pixen wiped the tears from his eyes and answered the door to see Jackie standing there,

"What's up?" Pixen asked,

"Just wanted to see if you were ok. You've becoming more and more distant these days." Jackie explained,

"I have? Well I assure you it's nothing." Pixen reassured,

"Pixen. It's not like you to be distant and you've been spending more time in your room and not participating as much as you used to. Come on, you can talk to me." Jackie encouraged. Pixen saw the kind electricity in Jackie's eyes as he let his head drop,

"It's mum. We haven't heard a thing from her or about her. I'm scared, scared that I'll never see her again." Pixen explained as he fought back tears. Jackie couldn't stand to see Pixen like this so, she hugged him,

"Pixen. It's ok to be scared but you shouldn't hide it from people. We're here for you. Pixal will come up again I know it." Jackie stated. Pixen took a moment to process this before hugging back as more tears escaped his eyes. There was something about Jackie's kindness that Pixen couldn't avoid, like she had the same power to eliminate all problems as Pixal would,

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jackie offered,

"A movie sounds great." Pixen replied, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Jackie and Pixen walked into the games room to see Lucas and Laura working on their homework,

"We're watching a movie." Jackie informed,

"K." the twins replied,

"What you wanna watch?" Jackie asked,

"Anything will do." Pixen replied as Jackie spotted a movie,

"Ok. This may look sloppy but I think it'll help you." Jackie explained as she put on Pixal's favourite movie and sat next to Pixen. Pixen hadn't seen the movie since Pixal's disappearance. 2 hours later, Laura nudged Lucas,

"What?" Lucas asked as Laura pressed her finger to her lips and pointed at Jackie and Pixen, the 2 had fallen asleep and Jackie was leaning on Pixen's chest as he had an arm wrapped around her. The twins tried not to laugh as Laura took a photo on her phone,

"How long have they been like that?" Lucas asked, whispering,

"No idea. All I know is Kacy is going to go nuts." Laura whispered back,

"And Pixen is going to go red." Lucas added,

"Pixen will go red? You mean Jackie." Laura corrected,

"Jackie likes Pixen?" Lucas asked,

"Pixen likes Jackie?" Laura asked before the twins were trying to hold back their laughs as Allen walked in,

"Hey." Allen greeted as the twins put their fingers to their lips, "You guys are telling me to be quiet? What's happening?" Allen asked as the twins pointed to the sleeping teens. Allen looked at them and changed his look to a proud father,

"Did 1 of them finally confess?" Allen asked, whispering,

"No. They were watching a movie and they fell asleep who knows how long ago." Laura explained,

"You do realise they're going to be woken up in like about 5 minuets right?" Allen asked,

"I got a photo so I'm good." Laura smiled,

"Send it to me." Lucas demanded,

"Done." Laura replied,

"Shouldn't we be not sharing the photo?" Allen questioned,

"No." the twins replied,

"In that case…send me a copy." Allen stated as they heard footsteps going towards the doorframe and Jay walked into the room,

"What's going on?" Jay asked when he saw the 3 looking at the sofa. The 3 went wide-eyed on what to say so Jay walked over to get a better view only to find his only daughter asleep on the chest of his teammates' son's chest. Jay looked at the other 3,

"Should I be stopping this?" Jay asked on the role of father. The 3 violently shook their heads as Jay tried not to burst out laughing, "I'll take that as a no." Jay stated as he walked out. Soon the gong went for dinner,

"Aw. Now they have to wake up." Laura complained as she looked up from her homework, which Allen was now helping them with,

"Sorry but they got to eat." Allen replied, "But you do get a choice who wakes up 1st." Allen stated,

"Pixen." Both twins said at the same time, something not out of the ordinary for them. Allen chuckled at the 2 as he gently shook Pixen. Pixen stirred,

"How long was I asleep?" Pixen asked within a yawn and was about to stretch when he noticed the sleeping Jackie on his chest. Pixen went wide-eyed, as he turned redder than Kai's suit,

"What do I do?" Pixen asked in a whisper,

"You have to wake her, it's dinner time." Lucas stated as the 3 walked out, no one knowing the Laura sat up her phone to video the 2. After the other 3 left, Pixen looked back at Jackie. Jackie looked peaceful as she slept. Pixen extremely carefully shook her but Jackie being a girl who doesn't like to wake up, curled up into a ball, which meant huddling up closer to Pixen. Pixen blushed harder at the action (even though he was already at full blush) and tried again,

"Jackie. Dinner's ready." Pixen gently stated. Jackie finally yawned and stretched as she opened her eyes,

"How long was I out?" Jackie asked within her yawn,

"Don't know." Pixen replied. Jackie looked where she had just risen from and when she realised she was sleeping on her crush's chest, she went into full blush mode. The 2 just looked at each other as they stood up and walked to the dining room for dinner.

 **Hope you enjoyed and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and yeah. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The next day, Cole went to the hospital to see Roxy and was in the elevator when,

"Hold the elevator please." I familiar voice called. Cole held the elevator as Rachel rushed in, "Thank you…hello Cole." Rachel greeted,

"We meet again Rachel." Cole replied,

"So we do. Going to see Roxy?" Rachel asked,

"Yeah. How's she doing?" Cole asked,

"Great. She's a fast healer so that's helping greatly. Although she hasn't been the happiest. I've tried to cheer her up but nothing worked." Rachel explained,

"Ok. Thanks." Cole replied as the elevator stopped and the 2 walked off. Roxy laid on the bed, watching the TV with pretty much no expression. When Cole saw this, something hit him in the gut,

"Hey Roxy." Cole stated and when Roxy looked at him, her face instantly lit up,

"Hi Cole." Roxy replied,

"How you doing?" Cole asked,

"Alright I guess." Roxy replied,

"Have you had any discomforts or anything like that?" Rachel asked as she checked the equipment,

"No. None at all." Roxy replied,

"Are you sure?" Cole asked, lifting a brow,

"I'm sure." Roxy reassured,

"Well if anything changes, press the button to call me." Rachel reminded as she walked out,

"So how have you really been?" Cole asked,

"What?" Roxy asked,

"Roxy, when I got here you looked dead inside and Rachel told me you haven't been the happiest." Cole explained. Roxy's face fell as she carefully flopped backwards,

"I don't know. Laying here, in a hospital…again, it doesn't fell right. Especially how easy it was to put me here. It doesn't feel right. You know?" Roxy explained,

"I understand how you feel. To be trapped in a place that isn't you. You're a girl who likes to never stop moving no matter what but here, here you're forced to lay still, do nothing. Soon you'll be out of here and doing what you love." Cole reassured,

"Yeah in 4 weeks. That's like a whole month, locked to 1 spot with nothing to do." Roxy added,

"Maybe this will help." Cole stated as he handed Roxy a small box from his pocket. Roxy sat up as she took the box and opened it,

"The latest Borg phone?" Roxy stated as her eyes widened, "You really didn't need to." Roxy added,

"Yes I did. I need some way to keep track of how you're doing." Cole smiled and Roxy chuckled, "Zane sat it all up and managed to transfer everything from your old phone except your progress on your games. I added everyone's number in case and even added a few extra things I think you'd like." Cole explained,

"Thank you so much Cole." Roxy stated as she hugged Cole,

"Any time." Cole replied as he hugged back.

That afternoon, the teens walked in and Pixen stormed straight to his room and pretty much slammed the door behind him,

"What's wrong with Pixen?" Linda asked,

"I do not know." Zane replied as he turned to the other teens,

"Don't look at us. He was acting like this since he came out of last class." Kacy explained as a thud came from upstairs,

"What was last class?" Zane asked,

"Specialist. We were all in different." Kacy explained. A bit after, Jackie walked to Pixen's door and knocked on it,

"What?" Pixen snapped from inside,

"I came to see if you were ok." Jackie stated,

"I'm fine." Pixen replied, frustration crystal clear in his tone,

"Your voice says otherwise. Pixen please let me in. Please." Jackie begged. A minuet passed before,

"Fine." Pixen sighed. Jackie opened the door to see Pixen's room in an absolute mess! His bookshelf was knocked off, everything on his desk was on the floor and blueprints were tone off the walls. Jackie found Pixen in the far corner, knees to his chest, face buried onto his knees and his arms over his head, hands almost ripping his hair out,

"Please close the door behind you. I don't want father seeing this." Pixen requested. Jackie did so before making her way over to Pixen and sitting next to him, Pixen not looking up once,

"What happened?" Jackie asked,

"Nothing happened." Pixen replied,

"Pixen. You ignored us on the way here, you stormed through the temple, you slammed your door, you destroyed your room and you're curled up in the corner, pretty much growling. All things you've never done before. Come on. You can tell me. What happened?" Jackie explained,

"Nothing happened." Pixen repeated,

"Pixen please. I want to help." Jackie encouraged,

"Mother's never coming back!" Pixen snapped, facing Jackie, face filled with rage before dropping back down, "Mother's never coming back." Pixen began to sob before curling back up into his ball. Jackie took a moment to take in what just happened before placing a hand on Pixen's back, rubbing it up and down in a reassuring way,

"Where'd you get that idea?" Jackie asked,

"In computer class. I realised that mother's abilities should've brought her back by now. Why isn't she back? Where is she? She isn't coming back." Pixen sobbed,

"Pixen. This is Pixal we're talking about. Pixal. Remember when Zane told us the story of how Pixal was scrapped?" Jackie asked as Pixen nodded, "Zane placed her nerodrive into his processor and later she had a body again. She has survived plenty of Zane's mind wipes. She's indestructible. She'll come back." Jackie reassured,

"How can you be so sure?" Pixen asked,

"Because I don't know how to doubt my friends and family." Jackie smiled which caused Pixen to slightly smile, "You smiled I win." Jackie stated which cause Pixen to smile more,

"I'm sorry for my out bursts before. It's just…" Pixen started,

"You don't have to apologise. I understand. Do you need a hand cleaning?" Jackie offered,

"I don't need the help but…I do like the company." Pixen sheepishly replied. The 2 got up and cleaned the room until dinner. At dinner,

"Pixen. Are you ok from earlier?" Zane asked,

"I'm fine dad. Sorry about that." Pixen replied,

"As long as everyone is fine and no one got hurt." Zane replied.

A few days later, Cole walked into Roxy's room to see another teenaged boy in there. The boy had black hair with the sides shaved short and the top long and brown eyes and wore a purple shirt, black jeans, black and purple sneakers and a black hoodie,

"I aimed the shot, 1000% sure I'd get it. I pull the trigger and…I got it but it bounced back and got me in the face." He spoke as the 2 burst out laughing,

"What's so funny?" Cole asked,

"Cole! Hi! This is Christ. Christ, this is my foster dad Cole." Roxy introduced,

"Mum wasn't kidding when she said she was looking after one of the ninja's foster daughter." Christ muttered as the 2 chuckled,

"Then I take you're Rachel's kid." Cole stated,

"Yep. He's mine. Hope you don't mind." Rachel stated as she walked in and started her checks,

"Why would I mind?" Cole asked,

"I once saw a father go off his nut when 1 of the other nurse's son was talking to his daughter." Rachel explained,

"Why?" Roxy asked,

"Some dad's are just over protective of their daughters." Christ explained,

"Why? There are better things to be worrying about." Roxy stated,

"Hey. My cousin had a date and her dad escorted her down stairs…with his shotgun." Christ stated and the room started laughing,

"I remember that." Rachel stated. They all talked until visiting hours were over, Rachel occasionally leaving to check her other patients,

"You coming tomorrow?" Roxy asked,

"Of course not." Cole sarcastically replied,

"See ya tomorrow then." Roxy grinned,

"See ya." Cole replied. Cole walked to the elevator to meet Rachel there, "How is it the number 1 place we meet is the elevator?" Cole questioned,

"No idea." Rachel replied as the elevator opened and the 2 walked in, "Hey Cole." Rachel stated,

"Yeah?" Cole asked,

"Um…I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?" Rachel asked,  
"Tomorrow? All I got is coming to visit Roxy. Why?" Cole asked,

"Um…I…uh…was wondering I f you…um…wanted to get a coffee or something when you're free." Rachel suggested,  
"Sure. What time were you thinking?" Cole asked,

"Well I got a ½ hour break at 12 if that works." Rachel suggested,

"That works. I'll pick you up from here. I know a spot I think you'd like." Cole stated as the elevator stopped at the 4th floor,

"Sweet. See you then." Rachel stated,

"See you then." Cole replied as Rachel walked out and the doors closed. Rachel leaned against the wall as Fiona walked by,

"You asked?" Fiona asked,

"Fiona? What you doing up here? Rachel asked,

"Running a couple of errands for Mark. So, you asked him?" Fiona asked,

"Yes." Rachel replied,

"And?" Fiona asked,

"He said yes." Rachel cheered,

"Way to go! I told you that you had nothing to worry about." Fiona stated.

Cole walked in to find Kai and Jay waiting for him,

"So?" Jay asked,

"So what?" Cole asked,  
"The nurse. Did you ask her?" Kai asked,

"No." Cole stated,

"Bro." Kai sighed as Jay shook his head,

"Because she asked me." Cole finished and the 3 busted into laughter,

"Ok. If you 2 planned to ask on the same day, something has to be there." Jay stated,

"There's 1 thing though I found out about today." Cole stated,

"What?" Jay asked,

"She has a kid. Does that change things?" Cole asked,

"Son or daughter and how old are they?" Kai asked,

"Boy, seems bout Roxy's age." Cole informed,

"Shouldn't really." Jay stated,

"Hope it doesn't." Cole replied,

"So what time?" Kai asked,

"Tomorrow at 12." Cole replied,

"Need help?" Nya asked,

"When did you get there?" Kai asked,

"The beginning of the conversation. Cole, the kid shouldn't change things and as long as you be yourself you'll be good." Nya informed as she walked off,

"How does she do that?" Kai muttered.

 **Hope y'alls enjoyed! Please review and I'll see y'alls next chapter. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The next day, Roxy was sitting on her bed when,

"Hey Rox. It's ok for me to call you that right?" Christ asked,

"Yeah everyone does. Sup?" Roxy asked,

"Bored so I decided to come here." Christ shrugged,  
"Makes sense." Roxy shrugged,

"Hey did you know mum and Cole are going on a date today?" Christ asked,

"No way. For real?" Roxy asked,

"For real." Christ confirmed,

"Hope it goes well." Roxy stated as she crossed her fingers,

"Same here." Christ agreed.

Fiona and Rachel were walking out of the hospital, Rachel now dressed in a black tank top, black jeans, purple jacket, purple ankle boots, purple bead necklace with matching bracelet and held a purple handbag. Her hair was now let loose and revealed to reach her hips,

"Fiona, are you sure this is a good idea?" Rachel asked,

"Girl, you've now and been crushing on him since high school." Fiona stated,

"Well, I never knew him. He was just someone in my class…that I crushed on." Rachel stated as she blushed, "Are you sure I can just leave Christ with you?" Fiona asked,

"It'll be no problem. Knowing him, he'll just spend the whole time either talking to patients or helping staff." Fiona replied, "Well, have fun." Fiona stated as a motorbike pulled up. The driver removed his helmet to reveal it was Cole,

"I didn't know you drove a bike." Rachel stated as she walked up to him,

"I don't usually. Weirdest thing happened. I go to grab my keys to my car but the only key I could find was for this. Hope you don't mind bikes." Cole stated as he held out the spare helmet for Rachel,

"Are you kidding? I LOVE bikes! Though it's been a couple years since I've been on one." Rachel stated as she took the helmet, put it on as Cole helped her on,

"Then, you ready?" Cole asked,

"When you are." Rachel replied as Cole put his helmet back on,

"Then hold on." Cole stated as Rachel held onto Cole and they took off. The fast wind blew through the bottom parts of Rachel's hair as they zoomed through the city. They soon stopped at a small café called 'Temple of Taste',

"No way! I used to come here all the time!" Rachel exclaimed as she took her helmet off and got off the bike,

"Same here. Glad it's not closed down." Cole agreed,

"Same. Hope they still got it." Rachel stated as they walked in. After they ordered, they took a seat at one of the outdoor tables,

"Hey, did you ever got to Hilltop High?" Cole asked,

"Yeah. Why?" Rachel asked,

"I knew it was you! Rachel Turner, best singer in school." Cole exclaimed,

"1, you actually remember me? 2, I was not the best singer in school." Rachel replied,

"1, yes I do and 2, yes you were." Cole replied,

"Was not." Rachel denied,

"Were too. You could ask anyone in school and they'd agree." Cole stated as their food came,

"So what'd you ended up doing after school?" Rachel asked,

"Forced into Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts for a bit before escaping and climbing Mt Ninjago where my Sensei found me and I became a ninja. What about you?" Cole asked,

"Became lost for a few years on where to go for my nursing degree due to money, got a job as a waitress where I met this guy who I thought was cool at the time, got together with him for a few years until I fell pregnant with Christ. I told him and the next day, I woke to him gone and a note saying that there was no way he could deal with a kid and he was going to make his side chick, his main chick. That left me in a downward spiral for a while before I met Fiona who took me in and helped me pull myself together. She helped me find a good nursing school and helped me learn what I needed to raise Christ. Had him, somehow made it through nursing school and you can figure out the rest." Rachel explained, a few tears pricking her eyes,

"I'm sorry to hear about the other guy." Cole stated,

"It's ok. I'm over him." Rachel replied,

"It's not ok. He left you because you were pregnant, which wasn't your fault, and turned put to be cheating on you. You deserve better than that." Cole stated,

"Well, at least I got Christ out all that mayhem." Rachel replied, "Oh, My break's all most over." Rachel stated,

"We can head off now if you want." Cole stated,

"Please. I don't wanna be late." Rachel replied. Cole drove Rachel back to the hospital, during the ride, Cole noticed that Rachel was resting her head on Cole's back but he didn't mind.

That night, Jackie and Pixen were on Pixen's bed doing their homework,

"I don't get it!" Jackie cried,  
"Maybe it'd be smart to take a brake." Pixen suggested,

"Something I am not." Jackie sighed as she flopped onto her side,

"You are too smart." Pixen stated,

"Not." Jackie replied,

"Well you need to be smart to write a song." Pixen stated,

"I don't write songs any more." Jackie replied,

"Then what's this?" Pixen smirked as he held the song Jackie wrote him in front of Jackie's face,

"You figured it out?" Jackie asked nervously,

"Well you're the only one in the temple who as ever written songs." Pixen stated,

"So I guess you're the one who made the box that folds into a flower?" Jackie asked as she sat up,

"I hope you liked it." Pixen replied,

"I loved it." Jackie smiled as thunder sounded from outside. Jackie's face instantly lit up,

"I always thought people were suppose to be scared of storms." Pixen joked,

"Hey I'm not the only one. Dad loves them too." Jackie smirked as the lights flicked, "What was that?" Jackie quickly asked as she brought her knees to her chest as the lights went out,

"Come on! A blackout!" Jay shouted,

"B-b-blackout?" Jackie stuttered,

"Jackie are you ok?" Pixen asked,

"F-fine. W-why?" Jackie replied,

"Jackie, you're not fine. You're shaking so much that you're shaking the bed." Pixen stated,

"*Sigh* P-please d-don't t-tease m-me f-for t-this b-but…I-I'm s-still a-afraid o-of t-the d-dark." Jackie stuttered. Jackie braced herself to be teased but she was more than surprised when she felt Pixen's arm wrap around her,

"Good thing I'm here instead of someone who would tease you." Pixen stated. Jackie smiled as she heard a thump which made her curl up against Pixen, "That's just Jay running into stuff." Pixen reassured as Jackie smiled at how casually Pixen said it,

"OW!" Jay cried. Jackie remained huddled up to Pixen as his voice and the sound of thunder and flashes of lightning calmed Jackie. Soon, Jackie's breathing had calmed to a steady pace as she lent against Pixen and soon, the lights flickered on and Pixen looked down to see that Jackie had actually fallen asleep. Pixen blushed heavily as he smiled at how at peace Jackie seemed, so Pixen just carefully picked back up his homework and continued to work. 10 minuets later,

"Dinner!" Jay called out. Pixen put his homework down and gently shook Jackie,

"Jackie. Dinner's ready." Pixen gently stated as Jackie started to stir,

"Wha?" Jackie asked as her eyes started to open and she realised who she was leaning on as she sat up, "Pixen I am so sorry." Jackie stated,

"Nah it's alright. It's not the 1st time don't forget." Pixen replied. Jackie sheepishly smiled as the 2 walked out for dinner. When they arrived, they noticed Cole was missing,

"Where's Cole?" Jackie asked,

"Dunno?" Kacy replied as the sound of the door opening was heard and Cole walked,

"Perfect timing Cole. Dinner is being served." Zane informed,

"Great." Cole replied, smiled plastered on his face,

"What took ya?" Jay asked,

"Talking with Roxy." Cole replied,

"How she going?" Jackie asked,

"Great. Healing fast." Cole replied,

"I don't know how she's dealing with it. When I go and see her she's all alone." Jackie stated,

"She ain't alone. Christ swings by a lot and talks to her." Cole explained,

"Who's Christ?" Laura asked,

"Her nurse's boy." Cole replied,

"Speaking of nurse, how'd it go?" Jay asked,

"Do you really have to know?" Cole asked with a blank expression,

"Yes." Jay replied,

"How'd what go?" Nya asked,

"Cole had a date." Jay explained,

"Does the world need to know?" Cole asked,

"This isn't the world." Jay replied,

"No but with your loud mouth, may as well be." Cole shot,

"Ouch. Burn." Kacy whispered to Jackie who laughed,  
"Dad, am I still good to go see Rox tomorrow?" Kacy asked,

"As long as you're not alone." Kai replied,

"I'm going with Jackie don't forget." Kacy reminded.

Later, Roxy was laying on her hospital bed, on her new phone, texting Christ,

'So how did Rachel's and Cole's date go?' Roxy asked,

'By the way mum's acting, it was great!' Christ replied, 'How's the hospital at night?' he asked,

'At 1st it's creepy but you soon get used to it.' Roxy explained as a nurse walked in,

"Don't forget Roxy. You need to get to sleep soon." She stated,

"Ok Opal." Roxy replied,

"Do you need anything?" Opal asked,

"Is it too late for something to eat?" Roxy sheepishly asked,

"You really do have quite the appetite. I'll quickly grab something." Opal replied as she walked out,

'How are going with your school work?' Christ asked,

'Haven't gotten any so I'm guessing I'm going to have a ton when I go back.' Roxy explained,

'Dam. It's been ages since I've been to public school.' Christ stated,

'What do you mean?' Roxy asked,

'I'm home schooled. How do you think you see me so much?' Christ asked,

'True. So why home school?' Roxy asked,

'Easier on mum.' Christ replied as Opal walked in with a bag of chips,

"Not the healthiest choice but I think it should be good for now." Opal stated,

"Thank you Opal." Roxy sheepishly,

"No problem." Opal replied as she walked out,

'Do you know if anyone is coming to see you tomorrow?' Christ asked,

'No idea.' Roxy replied,

'I better let you get some sleep.' Christ texted,

'Ok. See you tomorrow. Good night.' Roxy texted,

'Goodnight.' Christ replied. Roxy then put her phone down before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

It was the night before Roxy was due to be released and she was on her hospital bed texting Christ,

'Another successful date between Rachel and Cole?' Roxy asked,

'Yep. Those 2 are really getting along. I'm glad those 2 met.' Christ stated,

'How come?' Roxy asked,

'Mum hasn't been the one who takes time for herself. Being with Cole, it allows her to do that. She's been way healthier than before. She needed this.' Christ explained,

'Wow.' Roxy stated when she heard the sound of breaking glass, 'Things are getting creepy.' Roxy stated,

'How?' Christ asked,

'I just heard breaking glass and nothing following it.' Roxy explained,

'Weird.' Christ stated, 'Hold on. I'm video calling you.' Christ stated as Roxy got said video call,

"You do realise I could be over reacting right?" Roxy asked,

"Better safe than sorry." Christ stated as there was a slam on Roxy's door, "Roxy, turn the camera towards the door." Christ stated. Roxy flipped the camera to the back camera as the door got kicked down and 3 figures stood, each of them dressed in black and masks covering their faces so all you could see was their eyes, which were 2 of them were brown and the middle one had red eyes and was a head shorter than the other 2,

"Get the girl." The red eyed one stated as the other 2 obeyed. Roxy jumped out of bed and slid under their legs,

"GET HER!" the red eyes one stated,

"Roxy! Get to the front desk and hide there!" Christ explained. Roxy nodded and ran at full speed but something grabbed her by the back of her collar. Roxy looked to see that it was the red-eyed figure,

"LET ME GO!" Roxy demanded as she tried to squirm out of their grip until she grabbed their mask and pulled it off. Roxy got a good look at their face as she threw the mask. Roxy got shoved into the arms of 1 or the brown-eyed figures before grabbing their mask and putting back on,

"We get her into the van and to the boss." The red-eyed figure instructed as a scythe went flying in front of their face,

"LET HER GO!" Cole threatened, eyes filled with nothing but rage,

"COLE!" Roxy called,

"Or what? 1 false move and the girl gets it." the red-eyed figure replied as they snapped their fingers and the brown-eyed figure that wasn't holding Roxy, placed a knife to her throat. Cole's eyes filled with fear as the others caught up and saw the situation. Lloyd looked at Nya who sightly nodded as she created a tiny stream from her hand to around the brown eyed figures ankles before nodding at Jay who zapped it, which electrocuted the 2 brown eyed figures as they dropped Roxy who landed and bolted into Cole's arms, sobbing out of fear,

"IMBECILES!" the red-eyed figure shouted at the other as she pulled out a gun and aimed it at Roxy but before they could fire, police sirens were heard and they bolted. The ninjas went after them but lost them,

"Where'd they go?" Jay asked,

"No idea." Lloyd replied.

Out side, Roxy went through medical and got returned to Cole,

"Are you ok?" Cole asked, full of concern,

"Just a little shaken. Who were they?" Roxy asked,

"I wish we knew." Cole replied as a black car pulled up and Rachel and Christ hurried out,

"Roxy!" Christ called as he reached them, "Are you ok?" Christ asked,

"Just a little shaken." Roxy replied,

"It was good thing you were on the phone to Christ. He told me and I instantly called Cole and made our way here." Rachel explained,

"Thanks." Roxy stated,

"Miss Roxy." A police officer stated,

"Yes." Roxy asked,

"We just need to come in and answer some questions about your attack,

"Is she able to do so at the temple and we can send them through?" Cole asked,

"Of course. It has been done before so I don't see why not now, but may I request video call?" the officer asked,

"Of course." Cole replied,

"Just contact this number and everything will be sorted." The officer stated as he handed over a slip of paper. Cole nodded as he took it and the officer walked off,

"Why did you do that?" Jay asked but Cole just shifted his head towards a near by ally way where a pair of red eyes were waiting before disappearing.

Back at the temple, Jackie ran up to Roxy as she walked in,

"ROXY ARE YOU OK? Cole came bolting through screaming that you were in danger!" Jackie asked as the other teens looked in,

"I'm fine." Roxy reassured,

"Roxy, did you see any of their faces?" Zane asked,

"The one with red eyes." Roxy explained,

"Come to the control room and we can recreate an image for the police." Zane instructed as he, Roxy and Cole walked to the control room. In the control room, Roxy was looking around when something caught her eyes,

"Please describe the figure." Zane asked,

"Or I could show a photo." Roxy replied,

"You have a photograph?" Zane asked,

"No. But you do." Roxy explained as she walked over to the wall and pointed to a photo of Pixal, "Change her eyes from green to red and that's her." Roxy explained. Zane couldn't believe what he just heard. Zane sat down as he let the words sink in,

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Roxy asked,

"No. It's just…Have you heard of Pixen's mother?" Cole asked,

"Pixal." Roxy replied,

"That robot in the photo is Pixal." Cole explained,

"So is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Roxy asked,

"Let's shoot down the middle and say that it's an I-don't-know thing." Cole stated,

"Pixal's alive but her programing has been corrupted." Zane muttered,

"Should we tell Pixen?" Cole asked,

"No. Not yet. We'll wait until the time's right." Zane replied,

"Right." Cole replied. There was an awkward silence before,

"Roxy, shall we get started with the police's questions?" Zane suggested,

"Yes, lets." Roxy replied.

Some time later, Roxy walked into her room and changed into her pyjamas and flopped down onto her bed with a frustrated sigh, as there was knock on her door,

"Come in!" Roxy stated as Cole walked in and sat next to her on her bed,

"You ok in here?" Cole asked,

"I'm fine." Roxy replied,

"Are you really?" Cole asked. Roxy looked at Cole as she sighed,

"More injuries." Roxy started as she sat up and stood up, "It's just injury after injury after injury. I've already missed the leading role for the school dance performance, which is 1 of the biggest dance shows of the school year. Now what's next? Face it, I'm never going to heal." Roxy ranted as she paced around the room before flopping face 1st onto her bed,

"Hey, listen here." Cole started as he lent back so he could see Roxy's face as she turned it towards Cole, to show that tears were starting to form, "You helped find Pixal, which really going to help Zane and Pixen and maybe this is trying to tell you something." Cole explained,

"Like what?" Roxy asked,

"How often do you practice your dancing?" Cole asked,

"Every spare chance I get." Roxy replied,

"There you go. Maybe all this is telling you to take a brake." Cole explained,

"But if I break, I lose some dance skills." Roxy argued,

"But too much practice is bad. Too much of anything is bad for you. I'll tell you what, rest up for say about…a week, and I'll show you something." Cole stated,

"Show me what?" Roxy asked as she sat up,

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise. Deal?" Cole asked as he stuck his hand out,

"Deal." Roxy replied as she shook Cole's hand,

"1 last question." Cole started,

"Yeah?" Rosy asked,

"Do you like it here?" Cole asked,

"What do you mean?" Roxy asked,

"I mean like, are you happy here?" Cole asked,

"Yeah. I love it here. Why do you ask?" Roxy asked,

"Just wondering." Cole replied as he walked to the door before turning back,

"Does ice-cream sound good right now?" Cole asked,

"Ice-cream always sounds good." Roxy replied as she jumped up and walked with Cole to the kitchen.

Nya and Jay were in their room when they heard Cole and Roxy walking past, mucking around as they went,

"Is it bad that I still don't believe Cole fostered a kid?" Jay asked,

"Don't worry Jay, You're not the only one. It brings out a new side of him don't you think?" Nya asked,

"Yeah. Like back at the hospital, I've never seen him so angry, and it wasn't about cake." Jay stated,

"Yeah. You can tell Roxy means a lot to him now." Nya stated,

"Yeah. I hope nothing else bad happens." Jay stated.

Cole and Roxy sat in the kitchen with big bowls of ice-cream in front of them,

"It's been ages since I've had ice-cream." Roxy admitted,

"How come?" Cole asked,

"There wasn't much at the orphanage so I let the younger kids get my share. Wasn't much anyways. Presides, if I didn't get fostered or adopted, I would be able to move out when I'm 18 and eat as much ice-cream as I wanted." Roxy explained as she ate,

"You like little kids?" Cole asked,

"Yeah. Most of other teens back at the orphanage didn't because they'd be everywhere and are so loud but I was 1 of the few who still liked them." Roxy explained,

"Do you miss your orphanage?" Cole asked,

"Sort of. I wasn't really noticed there by anyone but I'm still trying to get over the fact I'm out of there and being fostered by 1 of my idols." Roxy explained,

"I'm 1 of your idols?" Cole asked,

"Well, yeah. You're strong, brave and kind. You're honestly all I've wanted to be." Roxy admitted. Cole was lost for words,

"Why me? There are plenty of people who are like that." Cole asked,

"True but 9 times out of 10, you see them alone but with you, 9 times out of 10, you're with the others. You're not what I've been. Alone." Roxy explained, looking down at her bowl as she stabbed her ice-cream with her spoon. Cole looked at Roxy before placing a hand on her shoulder,

"I haven't always been like that you know." Cole started as Roxy looked up at him, "For years I've been alone. I'd be with people but I was still alone. It was like that until I met this lot. I've been in your shoes and you have the same out come…at least I hope you feel that way." Cole explained as the 2 chuckled a bit at the end,

"Yeah. It's been amazing since you've taken me in. It's impossible to feel alone even if I tried." Roxy stated before she hugged Cole, "Thank you." Roxy stated,

"Don't worry about it." Cole replied as he hugged back…and Kacy snapped a photo on her phone from the doorway without them noticing.

The next morning, Cole knocked on Roxy's door,

"Yeah?" Roxy called out, still in bed,

"Just checking on how you're feeling." Cole explained,

"I feel fine. Why?" Roxy asked,

"1, yesterday and 2, knowing you, you're going to try and convince me to let you go to school." Cole explained and Roxy chuckled,

"How'd you know?" Roxy asked with a smile,

"Because I'm figuring you out." Cole replied,

"Can I?" Roxy asked,

"I called the school to tell them you can't do sport for 1 or 2 weeks." Cole explained,

"Ok." Roxy replied as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes,

"And I've called dad personally to tell him no dancing for you for the same amount of time." Cole added,

"Come on. Really?" Roxy replied as she flopped back down,

"Remember out little talk yesterday?" Cole asked,

"Yeah I remember." Roxy sighed,

"Hey, just hope you heal quickly and then you can dance." Cole stated as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Roxy sighed as she threw back the covers and her phone rang,

"Hey Christ. You're on speaker." Roxy greeted as she answered, pushed the speaker button and placed her phone back down on her bedside table,

"How you going?" Christ asked,

"Fine. Not allowed to dance at all for a week or 2. Other than that fine." Roxy replied as she grabbed a pair of cotton jeans, a black top with 'Dance Queen' written in white and a pair of black socks,

"Well it's for the best." Christ replied,

"Yeah I know." Roxy sighed,

"You going to your school today?" Christ asked,

"Yeah. I still may be injured and probably going to be pitied on but I'm not going to spend any longer cooped up in 1 spot. Don't get wrong I love it here and am still super grateful for Cole, it's just I have been outside in weeks. I'm taking the opportunity." Roxy explained,

"Sounds like you." Christ laughed as Roxy put her sneakers on,

"At least I get a chance to catch up on my school work." Roxy stated as she rolled her eyes,

"Hopefully it ain't too much." Christ stated,

"Tell me about it." Roxy replied as she finished brushing her hair,

"Breakfast!" Cole called,

"Better go. Talk to later." Roxy stated,

"Talk to you later." Christ replied as they hanged up and Roxy chucked on her hoodie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Before I start, I would like to give a shout-out to Steampunk Wilson** **for your constant review and support (especially for this story). Thank you again and to all, I hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 13:

Pixen was in his room, sitting on his bed as he stared at his photo that sat on his bedside table,

'Are you really coming back?' Pixen thought as he saw tears fall onto the photo frame's glass, Pixen wiped them off when he got a knock on the door,

"Pixen. Are you in there?" Jackie's voice gently chimed through the door,

"Coming." Pixen replied, wiping away his tears before opening the door to see Jackie, looking concerned,

"You were crying again weren't you?" Jackie asked,

"What gives you that idea?" Pixen asked,

"Your eyes are red and puffy." Jackie pointed out. Pixen's head dropped and Jackie instantly knew what it was, "She's gonna come back. I promise." Jackie reassured,

"But what if she doesn't?" Pixen asked, choking back tears,

"Pixen look at me." Jackie stated as she placed her hand on Pixen's cheek and lifted his head to look at her, "She will. You just need to have faith." Jackie soothed. Pixen saw some sort of spark in Jackie's eyes that caused his heart to skip a beat,

"Breakfast!" Cole called, snapping the 2 out of their thoughts. Pixen quickly whipped his tears,

"Pixen." Jackie started. Pixen looked at Jackie, "She will come back, otherwise my name isn't Jacqueline Isabella Smith-Walker and have the craziest father in the world." Jackie stated, the last part causing the 2 to chuckle, before walking to the dining room.

At breakfast,

"I take your actually gonna go to school when you should rest?" Lucas asked,

"Yep. I love it here and all but…I can't stand be cooped up in 1 place for any longer." Roxy replied,

"And don't forget our little talk." Cole stated,

"I won't Cole. How many times are you gonna remind me?" Roxy asked,

"I'll tattoo it onto your brain if I have to." Cole stated as everyone chuckled. After breakfast, Roxy, Lucas, Laura and Pixen hoped into Cole's car while Allen, Kacy, Jackie and Nick went into Jay's.

The lot got to the school to be greeted by Brandon,

"Hey guys." Brandon stated as he noticed Roxy, "So who's the new girl?" he asked,

"Ha, ha." Roxy replied,

"Serious note tho, the jerk's been expelled." Brandon explained,

"Awesome. Now I don't have to worry about get more injuries from him." Roxy replied,

"And word's all over the school of your injuries." Brandon added. Roxy sighed as her head dropped,

"Woo…hoo." Roxy stated in a dead tone as she looped her finger in the air,

"Don't stress it." Kacy stated as she gently nudged Roxy. The bell went for form and the group split.

1st period was dance for Roxy. Roxy walked into the dance room when,

"Roxy. Come here please." Lou requested. Roxy walked over and looked sweetly up at her foster grand father **((is that even a thing?))** ,

"Yes Mr Brookestone?" Roxy asked sweetly,

"Cole called me earlier and told me you are not to dance at all." Lou explained and Roxy's head and arms dropped, "I know it's horrible but it's for your health." Lou continued,

"Are you sure? Cos, I mean like, I could dance and no one could tell him. He'd never know." Roxy tried to convince but Lou looked at Roxy with a brow raised,

"Roxy. He'd know. Any way, even if he didn't call, I wouldn't let you dance." Lou stated,

"But why?" Roxy asked,

"Roxy. Look at what you've been through. You're not dancing." Lou explained. Roxy sighed as her head and arms dropped again,

"Yes Mr Brookestone." Roxy sighed in defeat,

"Don't look so down. I could actually use your help." Lou stated, catching Roxy's attention by the way he said it. Lou grabbed a clipboard and handed it to Roxy, "For the next assignment, each student is going to be paired with any famous dancer and is going to have to research their dance style and routines they've done in the past and re-create 1 of them or create their own based on their dancers style and past routines. I need you to create the pairs." Lou stated,

"Ok. Any restrains like groups or styles?" Roxy asked, mind already going through each class member and dancers,

"Nope. If they want to, they may even work in groups but groups can be no larger than 6." Lou replied,

"Am I allowed to ask for personal styles?" Roxy asked, starting to become more intrigued,

"When ever there is a break, and I apologise for the leading role." Lou replied,

"It's ok. Who got it?" Roxy asked,

"Amber." Lou replied,

"Awesome. She deserves it." Roxy stated with a genuine smile,

"Now. Go take a seat and get started." Lou stated,

"Yes Mr Brookestone." Roxy replied. Roxy walked over to the row of seats when a girl walked over to her. The girl had shoulder length black hair with the bottom ½ purple and blue eyes. She wore black tank top with 'Killer On The Dance Floor' written in purple with a purple picture of a knife stabbed into a disco ball, a fish net shirt underneath her tank top, black tights with purple spider webs all over them and black sneakers. She also had black and purple eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and black lipstick and a diamond stud nose piercing and a sliver choker. Roxy looked up at the girl with a smile,

"Hey Amber." Roxy greeted,

"Hey Roxy. I just came over to see if you were alright with everything that's been happening." Amber explained,

"I'm fine. Congratulations about the leading role." Roxy replied,

"Thanks. I'm super nervous about it tho. I've never gotten lead in anything." Amber explained,

"Ever?" Roxy asked,

"Ever." Amber replied,

"How? You're an amazing dancer. You deserve the leading role." Roxy stated,

"Would I be able to come to you for pointers?" Amber asked,

"No. You can't." Roxy replied sarcastically and the 2 chuckled as Lou called for all the dancers,

"Gotta go." Amber stated,

"1 last quick question. If you could re-create any dancer's past routine, who would it be and if it's a group and you want a group, who'd you want?" Roxy asked,

"Is this the next assignment?" Amber asked,

"No." Roxy replied while nodding,

"I'd re-create Michael Jackson." Amber replied,

"Ok. Thanks." Roxy stated,

"All cool." Amber replied as she joined the class.

At the soccer class, Lucas and Laura stood as they waited for their 2 selected captains choose their teams. There were 2 boys, 1 had blond hair and hazel eyes called Oliver and the other had black hair and blue eyes called Greg. Everyone wore the school's soccer uniform, which was light green shirts with white outlining with matching shorts, and black soccer shoes with green souls and all long hair tied back. The captains stood in front of the class, Greg wearing a blue sash and a pile of blue sashes in front of him,

"Ok. Oliver, you can choose 1st and you each must choose a girl 1st." the coach spoke,

"Laura." Oliver stated, Greg sighing as Laura walked over and stood behind Oliver, hair in a high ponytail,

"Kallie." Greg stated as said girl picked up a sash and stood behind him,

"Now a boy." Coach spoke,

"Lucas." Oliver stated and Greg groaned,

"Really? Both Garmadons? Not fair!" Greg exclaimed,

"Greg." Coach stated sternly and Greg stopped as Lucas stood with his sister. The girls went fast due to only 4 out the 28 students being girls. The teams went to their positions and as soon as Coach blew the whistle, everyone sprung into action. As they played, Oliver's team were destroying Greg's team. It was like the twins were telepathically talking to each other. Soon class ended and on the way back to the change rooms,

"Can you believe Laura?" a girl called Madison whispered but Laura could hear,

"Yeah. She's so gross." another girl called Chelsea replied,

"She acts like a boy." Madison whispered,

"How gross." Chelsea replied,

"Well at lest I act like a decent human being and not talk about people being their backs and actually contribute to the game." Laura stated as she turned around,

"Were we talking to you?" Madison asked,

"You were when you said my name. That's how you get someone's attention. You say their name and by doing so you want to talk to them." Laura stated,

"No it doesn't," Chelsea replied,

"Well then, why did you say it loud enough for me to hear it?" Laura asked,

"Why were you listening to our conversation?" Madison asked,

"Oh, I'm sorry for have a thing called hearing and you entering my hearing range and not being able to ignore the conversation about me." Laura stated before walking off.

At recess, Laura was in the girl's room when Madison and Chelsea walked in,

"Um…what are you doing in here? This is the girl's room." Madison stated,

"I'm a girl." Laura replied,

"No you're not. You're a boy." Chelsea replied,

"No I'm not. I'm a girl." Laura stated as she walked out and met up with Lucas,

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked,

"According to Madison and Chelsea, you have a brother, not a sister." Laura rolled her eyes,

"What's their problem?" Lucas asked,

"No idea." Laura replied, " They've always picked on me." Laura added,

"They'll have to grow up some day." Lucas stated,

"Isn't that what everyone tells us to do?" Laura asked before the 2 laughed,

"Let's go." Lucas stated.

Next period, the twins, Nick and Roxy had English when the alarm went off,

"What's that?" Roxy asked,

"Not a drill. They already had the drill 2 months ago." Nick replied,

"Class get under your desks." The teacher stated as the students obeyed and the teacher locked the door and went under her desk. A few minuets later, the door got kicked down and 3 figures walked in. It was the same 3 Roxy had to deal with at the hospital but the brown-eyed ones were replaced with blue eyed ones,

"Everyone to the back of the room and no one gets hurt!" The red-eyed figure barked and everyone obeyed. The red-eyed figure walked along the row of students before standing in front of Roxy, "You. Get here." They stated as they pointed their gun at Roxy. Roxy slowly obeyed as she looked at their eyes and remembered what Cole had told her. That those eyes belonged to Pixen's mum and Zane's love. That they were the eyes of the corrupted Pixal,

"What do you what with her?" Laura asked,

"None of your business!." Pixal barked before turning to her henchmen, "Keep the brats quiet or you know what I'll do." she instructed as she grabbed Roxy and shoved the gun to Roxy's temple, "Obey or die. Move!" Pixal instructed. Roxy shakily walked in front of Pixal when they saw 8 figures on the path ahead,

"Remove the gun from her head!" Cole instructed,

"Or you could follow my commands and she lives." Pixal threatened,

"No gonna happen." Linda replied,

"Every well." Pixal stated and was about to pull the trigger when…the branches of the near by tree held her in place. Roxy took the opportunity to bolt to Cole, sobbing,

"It's ok. I got you." Cole whispered as he stoked Roxy's hair,

"B-But the o-other aren't. T-They're s-still in there w-with the other 2." Roxy replied,

"We'll get them. I promise." Cole soothed. Pixal broke free and the fight continued until Jay hit Pixal with a lightning bolt, causing her to shut off. Zane caught Pixal and anyone could tell he was holding back all emotions,

"You get her to the temple." Lloyd stated,

"But Pixen and the other children." Zane replied,

"We got them. Go help Pixal." Lloyd instructed. Zane nodded as he picked up Pixal bridal style and took off. They took down Pixal's henchmen, no sweat and all students were sent home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Zane stood in the medical room with Pixal laid out on the bed, as Nya walked in,

"You ok Zane?" Nya asked as Zane sat on the seat, staring at his wife,

"Pixal." Zane stated, the only thing he could say,

"She'll be ok." Nya replied,

"But what if she's not." Zane asked, tears lining his eyes,

"She will be. I promise." Nya replied,

"Can you please not tell Pixen? I-I do not know how he would respond to this." Zane requested,

"We weren't unless you said he could know." Nya replied as she walked out.

The next day, school was cancelled due to the day before. Zane and Nya was monitoring Pixal,

"When do you think she will wake up?" Zane asked,

"Dunno." Nya replied as Pixal's eyes shot open and sat up, in full panic,

"Where am I? What are you doing? I AM NOT TELLING!" Pixal screeched and she shot into the corner and curled into a shaking ball. Zane quickly and carefully rushed over to Pixal,

"Pixal. It is me. Zane. Everything is ok." Zane stated,

"NO! YOU HAVE DONE THIS BEFORE AND I AM NOT FALLING FOR IT!" Pixal screeched. Zane's heart fell to pieces as he watched Pixal's condition, traumatised. Zane carefully grabbed Pixal's hand,

"Are we compatible?" Zane asked and Pixal froze. Ever so slowly, Pixal's head popped up as she looked at Zane with scared green eyes,

"What?" Pixal asked,

"Are we compatible?" Zane asked again. Pixal started to cry again as she lunged into Zane's arms,

"Yes. Yes we are." Pixal whispered as she sobbed. Zane wrapped his arms around Pixal and held her close. Nya decided to let the 2 catch up and left the room, closing the door behind her. Zane held Pixal as she sobbed,

"It is ok. Everything is ok." Zane soothed,

"I hurt innocent people Zane. I attacked our son's school. I remember everything they made me do. There was nothing I could do but watch." Pixal sobbed,

"That is not going to happen ever again. I promise." Zane soothed. Soon Pixal calmed down and looked at Zane. Zane immediately got lost in Pixal's bright green eyes as he placed his hand on Pixal's cheek and used his thumb to wipe away her tears as Pixal pressed her face against Zane's hand,

"I've missed you." Pixal whispered,

"I've missed you too." Zane replied as his kissed Pixal and she kissed back.

Pixen sat on his bed, staring at his family photo when he got a knock on his door. Pixen opened it to reveal Zane,

"Yes dad?" Pixen asked,

"I have a surprise." Zane stated,

"What is it?" Pixen asked,

"Follow me." Zane instructed. Pixen followed his father to the medical room where he saw,

"MUM!" Pixen exclaimed as he bolted to her. Pixal had just turned around when her son had wrapped his arms around her. Pixal took in what was happening before hugging back, both of them crying,

"Pixen." Pixal whispered,

"I missed you." Pixen sobbed,

"I missed you too." Pixal replied.

Later that day, Jackie was walking down the hallway when,

"Jackie." Pixen called. Jackie turned around to have her crush hug her, "Thank you." Pixen whispered,

"Why?" Jackie asked, redder than Kai's GI,

"Giving me faith. Mum's back." Pixen replied. Jackie then smiled as she hugged back,

"I told you." Jackie giggled as the 2 broke the hug,

"Yeah you did." Pixen chuckled.

Roxy sat in her room, video chatting Christ,

"How is she doing?" Christ asked,

"She's back to normal. I've never seen Zane and Pixen so happy." Roxy replied,

"But how do you feel around her?" Christ asked,

"Fine. I understand. She was hacked and wasn't able to be in control and none of the stuff she did was what she wanted." Roxy explained as Roxy got a knock on the door, "Yeah?" Roxy asked and Cole walked in,

"You right?" Cole asked,

"Yeah." Roxy replied,  
"You video calling Christ again?" Cole asked,

"Hi Cole." Christ stated,

"Hey. Say hi to your mum for me." Cole stated,

"I'm in here." Rachel stated and the 4 laughed,

"Any who. Skylor made rocky road." Cole explained,  
"Thank you." Roxy stated as she stood up,

"And are you sure you're going to be ok around Pixal." Cole asked,

"Cole. I will." Roxy replied,

"Gotta go." Christ stated,

"Aw. Call me later then." Roxy stated,

"I will. See ya." Christ stated,

"Bye." Roxy replied as they hanged up and Roxy walked to the kitchen.

Roxy got to the kitchen to see Pixal. Pixal turned around and jumped slightly at the sight of Roxy,

"Oh, hello." Pixal stated,

"Um, hey." Roxy replied, forcing herself to walk to the fridge,

"Roxy is it?" Pixal asked,

"Yeah. You Pixal?" Roxy replied,

"Yes." Pixal replied. The 2 were in silence as Roxy grabbed the rocky road and placed it on the island bench. Roxy noticed Pixal wanted to ask something but was afraid to,

"If you wanna ask it, ask it. No one will mind." Roxy stated,

"No. I is not my place to ask. I haven't been here in over a year." Pixal replied,

"Yet you've lived here a lot longer than I've been around." Roxy replied, "You can just ask it." Roxy stated,

"Are you sure?" Pixal asked,

"Yeah I'm sure." Roxy replied,

"Why are you here?" Pixal asked as Roxy placed a huge piece of rocky road in her bowl,

"I'm Cole's foster daughter." Roxy replied, "What some?" Roxy asked, indicating the rocky road and Pixal shook her head,

"How long have you been here for?" Pixal asked,

"A couple months now." Roxy replied,

"Will all do respect but…"Pixal started when,

"You wouldn't imagine Cole fostering. Don't worry, no one did. Not even Cole." Roxy explained as she put the rocky road back in the fridge,

"I wish to apologise for everything I have done to you." Pixal stated,

"No biggie. No one got hurt and it wasn't you. It was the people who took you." Roxy replied,

"How could you just shrug it off like that?" Pixal asked and Roxy shrugged,

"I guess I'm used to horrible experiences." Roxy shrugged,

"I am sorry for that." Pixal stated,

"Eh. It's cool." Roxy replied,

"No it is not. That would have to mean you have had a lot of horrible experiences to be used to them." Pixal explained,

"It's cool. Promise." Roxy stated as Linda walked in,

"Great to have you back Pix. You 2 are getting along better than we anticipated." Linda stated,

"Eh." Roxy stated and Pixal shrugged,

"Is that a good thing?" Pixal asked,

"Dunno. Ask green bean." Linda stated as she walked off.

Laura was scrolling through Chirper when she stumbled across Madison's account. Curious, Laura tapped on it and the 1st thing she saw was a photo of her mucking around with her guy friends and the caption was,

'Look at these pigs. Especially the one with the long blond hair.' And Laura was the only one with long blond hair. Laura scrolled through Madison's account and only saw 3 things. 1, selfies that even Laura knew were photo shopped, 2, selfies with Chelsea and 3…all sorts of hate towards Laura,

'What the? What have I ever done to her? Why does she hate me?' Laura thought as she caught a glimpse in the mirror, 'No. She's just petty.' Laura thought.

The next day, it was recces when Kacy ran up to the table,

"Guys!" Kacy called,

"Who's chasing you?" Nick asked,

"The ball's been moved to next week." Kacy stated,

"Why?" Jackie asked,

"Dunno. All I know is its next weekend." Kacy explained,

"We need to go shopping." Jackie stated,

"We need to plan yesterday." Kacy replied,

"Why?" Laura asked,

"Because ball is the ultimate change to dress up." Kacy replied,

"But it happens every year." Laura stated,

"It's so you can show off how much more stylish you've become and this year you are coming." Kacy replied,

"I'll go next year." Laura shrugged.

"That's what you said last year." Jackie stated,

"And the year before that." Kacy added,

"And the year before that." Jackie added,

"Girls! We get the picture." Nick exclaimed,

"This is the year you come. In fact, all you need to do is come with us and show up. We'll deal with the details." Kacy stated,

"I'll just rock up in tracks or jeans or something like that." Laura stated and Kacy's jaw dropped…as Allen covered Kacy's ears,

"Never in a million years would a friend of mine go to ball in jeans, let alone tracks." Kacy stated,

"Whatever." Laura rolled her eyes.

After school, instead of going to his room, Pixen went to his parents' room to find Pixal sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at something,

"Mum. Are you ok?" Pixen asked. Pixal instantly whipped around and forced a smile,

"Pixen. Hello sweetie." Pixal stated,

"Mum. Are you ok?" Pixen asked,

"I'm fine sweetie." Pixal replied, but Pixen saw the complete opposite in her eyes. Is that was Jackie saw with him? Pixen sat next to Pixal and saw that she was staring at her wedding ring,

"You're not ok." Pixen stated,

"Pixen. I'm your mother. I'm supposed to be worrying about you. Not the other way round." Pixal replied,

"We're family. We worry about each other." Pixen stated. Pixal blinked as tears filled her eyes. Pixen hugged his mother as she hugged back,

"You sound just like your father." Pixal giggled,

"Isn't that a good thing?" Pixen asked,

"As long as you're happy. I could not care less." Pixal smiled as she held her son close and kissed the top of his head,

"Welcome home mum." Pixen stated,

"Love to be here." Pixal replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Zane, Cole, Roxy, Nya, Jay and Pixal sat in the control room, Pixal's hand wrapped within Zane's,

"I know you want to erase the memories but, we need to know why they wanted Roxy so bad." Zane spoke softly and Pixal nodded,

"They have something against Brookestones so when they somehow found out that Cole had fostered a child, they knew it would be his weakness. If they got their hands on Roxy, they were going to make Cole and Lou do horrible things, put Roxy through horrible things and just when you think you were going to get Roxy back, t-they w-were g-going t-to k-kill h-her." Pixal explained, choking on tears. Roxy looked up at Cole,

"I know this is hard but, we need to know more." Cole stated gently,

"I am aware but I do not know what they have against Brookestones." Pixal explained,

"Do you know how to get in?" Nya asked,

"I do, but, it is wether or not they let me in. They would know that my programing has been changed to normal." Pixal explained,

"They're still connected to you?" Zane asked,

"I-I do not know." Pixal replied, head dropping,

"It's ok." Zane stated, giving Pixal's hands a squeeze, "If they are, we will find out and deal with them." Zane explained with a soft smile. Pixal smiled back and moved closer to Zane as he wrapped his arms around her.

Later that day, Nick was on his computer when,

"Hey Nick!" Jackie stated as she appeared next to him. Nick jumped 10 meters in the air,

"What have I told you about knocking?" Nick scolded,

"That all goes out the window when the door's open." Jackie stated as she pointed to the open door, "Were you doing something you shouldn't?" Jackie asked, raising a brow,

"No. I was working on my programing." Nick replied,

"Nick…that may work on anyone else but not me. Come on. Tell me." Jackie begged. Nick sighed,

"You're not to tell anyone. Especially the adults." Nick stated,

"Ok. Now tell me." Jackie stated. Nick closed his door and sat back down,

"I'm trying to use Pixal's tracker to figure out where she has been so I can get a pin point location of the people who took her." Nick explained,

"So you're hacking Pixal?" Jackie stated,

"No! Why would I do that?" Nick replied as Jackie laughed,

"I know. How's it going?" Jackie asked,

"Horrible. Her tracer is impossible to get to." Nick replied,

"Have you tried…?" Jackie asked,

"Yes." Nick replied,

"Have you tried…?" Jackie asked,

"Yes." Nick replied,

"Or even…?" Jackie asked,

"Yes." Nick replied. The 2 sighed, "I tried everything." Nick sighed,

"There has to be something!" Jackie exclaimed,

"I can't ask mum or dad. They'd kill me." Nick stated as something popped up on his monitor,

"What is it?" Jackie asked,

"E-mail from Zane." Nick replied as he opened it,

"What does it say?" Jackie asked as she looked at the e-mail,

'I know what you are doing. Please stop it. I have already tried and failed.' The e-mail read. The 2 stood in silence before bursting into laughter,

'Sorry.' Nick replied,

"How does he do that?" Jackie asked,

"It's Zane. I'm just grateful he doesn't tell mum and dad." Nick replied.

Over the week, weirdly nothing happened, but no one dropped their guard. Friday night, Roxy was scoping out her injuries and was happy with the results, she was healing even faster than before. She stood in front of her mirror in a tank top and shorts when she got a knock on her door. Roxy opened it to see Cole,

"How ya healing?" Cole asked,

"Great." Roxy replied,

"I told you. You need to rest to heal faster." Cole smiled and Roxy smiled back,

"Yeah I guess." Roxy rolled her eyes,

"You busy Sunday?" Cole asked,

"No. Why?" Roxy asked,

"My end of the deal." Cole replied,

"Now? But what if there's another attack?" Roxy asked, worried,

"Roxy. Look at me." Cole stated as he gently lifted the teen's head so her brown eyes looked at his, "You can't let that get in the way of life. 1 thing we do is never let attacks get in the way of life. Ok?" Cole explained,

"Ok." Roxy smiled. Soon everyone was in the games room watching a movie, Roxy now back in her long clothes,

"You do realise you don't need to hide your injuries." Kacy stated,

"I'm not hiding them. I just prefer long clothes." Roxy replied,

"What we watching?" Nick asked,

"You'll see." Zane stated as the tittle screen came up. Pixal's eyes widened at the sight of her favourite movie. Zane smiled at the sight of this as the movie begun. At the end of the movie, Pixal had fallen asleep in Zane's arms, who was also asleep. Nya grabbed a blanket and draped around the 2 as everyone else went to their room to go to bed.

Saturday morning, Kacy, Jackie, Roxy and Laura were waiting at the front,

"Allen coming?" Jackie asked,

"Nah. He's helping Brandon babysit." Kacy replied,

"I still don't see why I have to be dragged along." Laura stated,

"Because we need to find the perfect dress for you." Kacy replied and Laura groaned,

"Why aren't you dragging the boys along then?" Laura asked,

"Because they already have what they're wearing." Kacy replied.

The girls arrived at the shopping centre and were looking around,

"So how do you do this shopping thing?" Laura asked,

"Walk around and see what you like." Roxy explained,

"And if you want it you buy it." Jackie added. The girls walked around until they found this dress shop,

"Why are they so…fancy?" Laura asked,

"Because that's what they specialise in." Kacy explained,

"I reckon Laura should wear something toned down." Roxy suggested,

"Don't worry. I'd never make Laura wear something I'd wear." Kacy replied,  
"Thank you." Laura stated,

"No problem." Kacy replied. They were going through the dresses when,

"Laura! You have to try this one on!" Kacy exclaimed as she grabbed Laura with 1 hand and had a dress in the other and headed to the dressing room. Soon, Laura was in the stall with the Jackie, Kacy and Roxy waiting,

"Do I have to come out? I look stupid." Laura asked,

"Come on." Jackie encouraged. Soon the latch of the door clicked and Laura shuffled out. The others gasped in delight,

"You have to get that one." Jackie stated,

"Agreed." Kacy added,

"What do you think of it?" Roxy asked,  
"I look stupid." Laura replied,

"Say you weren't wearing it. What would you think of it? Would you or wouldn't you like it?" Roxy asked,

"I guess it's ok." Laura shrugged,

"Do you at least wanna try wearing it out?" Roxy asked,

"If it means I don't have to try on any more dresses." Laura replied and walked back into the dressing room,

"How'd you do that?" Jackie asked,

"I didn't do anything. I just asked the right questions." Roxy replied. The girls were looking again at dresses,

"Why do all the black ones have no sleeves?" Roxy questioned,

"Please don't tell me you're going sleeves because your burns." Kacy sighed and Roxy looked away, "Girl. Everyone knows, you don't have to hide it no more." Kacy stated,

"It's not that this time. Anyways, I'm healing much faster than Rachel expected, it's just…it's stupid." Roxy stated before shaking her head,

"What?" Jackie asked,

"It's stupid." Roxy replied, trying with all her might not to look at Jackie,

"Roxy. I promise you, what ever it is, it's not stupid." Jackie reassured. Roxy looked at Jackie and she looked up at Roxy with a look of 'please-tell-me'. Roxy sighed,

"When ever I see them or even a small flame, I get filled with some sort of fear. I don't know why. It's only started recently, I can't find out why." Roxy explained,

"That's not stupid. Maybe it's because you don't expose them enough to yourself or maybe it's something else. I reckon you should go sleeveless. Show your burns and possibly show that they're nothing you're a shamed about, it may also get rid of that fear." Jackie encouraged.

"If that fails, you can always get a cardigan." Kacy added. Roxy thought about this as she turned back to the dresses,

"I do like this one." Roxy muttered,

"Then it's yours. I'll help you find a cardigan just in case." Kacy smiled,

"Don't you 2 need to find you dresses?" Roxy asked,

"We got our dresses. Come on." Jackie replied as she and Kacy led Roxy to the jackets, coats, jumpers and cardigans section of the store.

Later, the girls replied,

"Did you girls have fun?" Lloyd asked,

"Yes." 3 of the girls replied,

"Laura?" Lloyd asked,

"It was alright I guess." Laura muttered as quietly as possible. Although Lloyd couldn't hear, he smiled,

"I do tell you to try new things." Lloyd stated,

"Whatever dad." Laura rolled her eyes before the 2 chuckled.

Cole sat on his bed, staring at the floor when Jay appeared at his door,

"Cole." Jay stated,

"Huh?" Cole asked, looking up,

"You're still thinking about it?" Jay asked,

"Well, I what to make sure it's a good idea." Cole replied,

"Cole. Of course it's a good idea." Jay stated as he sat in Cole's desk chair, "Why wouldn't it be?" he asked,

"What if she doesn't want to? What if she's scared to with what has happened? What if she doesn't feel safe or happy here?" Cole asked. Jay looked at Cole for a minuet before laughing, "What's so funny?" Cole asked,

"You. You're so over thinking this. She loves it here. She feels safe here. I can't of any reason for her to say no." Jay replied, "I'll tell you what, I can get Jackie or Nick to question her without giving away the surprise and report it back to me and I'll tell you what she thinks." Jay offered,

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want any spies on her. I'm sure I can think of some thing in time." Cole replied,

"Well, if you change your mind, the offer will remain there." Jay explained,

"Thanks but I don't think I'll use it." Cole replied,

"Wanna play video games?" Jay asked,

"Sure. Maybe a distraction will clear my mind." Cole replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey y'alls. Please note. There is Spanish speaking from here onwards. I'll write the Spanish bit and have the translated (by Google translate) version in brackets next to it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16:

The next morning, Roxy woke up to her alarm blaring at her. She turned it off and looked at her arm. Her burns were almost gone but they were still recognisable. Roxy stood in front of her mirror and saw it was the same all over as Jackie's words from the previous day replayed in her head before there was a knock at the door. Roxy opened the door to see Cole,

"Morning." Roxy smiled,

"Morning. Just coming to see if you were up." Cole explained,

"I just woke up." Roxy replied,

"Well get ready and make sure you change into something suitable for hiking. Keep in mind that it's gonna be cool today." Cole explained,

"All cool." Roxy replied as Cole walked off. Soon, Roxy was in baggy, black commando pants, plain black long sleeved shirt, sneakers and her black hoodie with her hair in a high ponytail. She walked out as she pasted Linda,

"You and Cole going to the place today?" Linda asked,

"Yeah. What is the place?" Roxy asked,

"Dunno. He hasn't even showed me, and I've known him for years." Linda replied,

"That's because I wasn't allowed." Cole replied as he walked up to the girls, wearing baggy black pants, black shirt and sneakers,

"Yeah I know." Linda rolled her eyes, "Your lucky Roxy." Linda added,

"Go fill a bottle up with water, you're gonna need it. It's a long walk." Cole instructed,

"Ok." Roxy replied as she walked off,

"You made up your mind?" Linda asked,

"Yep. Hope she agrees." Cole replied,

"She will. Trust me. She doesn't and I'll…I'll…eat a whole bowl of nuts." Linda stated for Linda absolutely HATED nuts,

"Deal." Cole stated as they shook hands,

"Got it." Roxy stated,

"Cool. Chuck it here." Cole instructed and Roxy did so. Cole caught the bottle and placed it in a black hiking bag that had Cole's symbol,

"How long are you guys staying there?" Linda asked,

"Dunno. There's no set plan. Just gonna go there and do whatever." Cole explained,

"When we leaving?" Roxy asked,

"As soon as you're ready." Cole replied,

"I'm ready now." Roxy informed,

"Then lets go." Cole stated as he took the bag,

"Have fun." Linda stated,

"See ya." Cole and Roxy replied as they headed out.

Cole and Roxy hopped into Cole's car and started to drive,

"So where exactly are we going?" Roxy asked,

"Somewhere extremely special. No one knows about it except my mum and me." Cole explained,

"Not even Lou?" Roxy asked,

"Nope. Not even dad. No one else was ever allowed." Cole explained,

"Then why are you showing me?" Roxy asked,

"On her death bed, my mum said I could only ever bring 1 other person to our place and I thought, I'd show you." Cole explained,

"Why me?" Roxy asked,

"I don't know. The other night, I was thinking about it and could almost hear my mum telling me to show you." Cole explained,

"How?" Roxy asked,

"Dunno. A lot of things happen like that. I've always looked to my mum for guidance. Before and even after death. She's stuck with me and, it may sound creepy but, I often hear her voice, either just laying in bed and I'd hear things she'd say or even talking through tough choices. I hear her." Cole explained, lost in thought until he realised he was rambling, "Sorry. I don't talk about my mum much." Cole stated,

"It's ok. She sounds awesome. I wish I was able to meet her." Roxy replied,

"She was. You 2 would've gotten along great." Cole agreed as they pulled up to a parking lot in front of a bush where they gotten out, Cole slung the bag over his shoulder and started to walk. The 2 walked through the trees, crunching of leaves under their feet,

"It's a bit of a walk." Cole stated,

"I don't mind. I've always wanted to go hiking." Roxy replied.

The 2 walked and talked for a long while until they found a cave,

"We're here." Cole stated as he began to lead Roxy through. Cole pulled out his torch and Roxy did the same, "Watch your step." Cole warned as he carefully guided Roxy through the twisted cave until,

"It's a dead end." Roxy stated,

"For anyone else." Cole stated as he slid the bag through a small opening at the bottom of the cave wall,

"Whoa." Roxy stated,

"It's a bit of a squeeze." Cole warned,

"Are you warning me or you?" Roxy asked with a laugh and Cole joined in,

"Come on." Cole stated as he started to crawl through with Roxy behind him. When they got to the other end of the tunnel, Roxy gasped as she looked around. The walls were covered with crystals which bounced around the light provided by a small opening in the cave roof and the back 3 quarters was covered by a lake with water so clear, you could easily see the bottom,

"Cole…it's beautiful." Roxy gasped,

"It is. My mum used to bring me here all the time. It was our spot, our secret, our time. So many amazing memorises were spent here, that's 1 of the reasons this is my number 1 favourite spot in the entire world and beyond." Cole explained,

"I can see why." Roxy stated,

"Watch this." Cole stated as he picked up a small rock and skipped it across the lake. Each time the rock hit the water, the ripples were multi coloured, changing the colour of the room,  
"Whoa." Roxy gasped,

"I still can't figure out how it does that. I just guess it's something to do with the crystals or something." Cole explained,

"Whatever it is, it's amazing." Roxy replied,

"Every summer, my mum would bring me here and we'd go swimming in the lake. The water's 100% safe and if something such as dirt or something were to spread through the water, about a week later, it'd was back to normal as if nothing happened." Cole explained. Roxy could tell Cole loved to tell stories of his mum as she noticed the peace that came to Cole as he did so,

"What was she like?" Roxy asked,

"Are you sure you want to hear about my past?" Cole asked,

"Yeah. Your mum sounds awesome." Roxy replied,

"Well, is there anything particular you want to know?" Cole asked,

"Anything you're happy sharing." Roxy replied,

"Ok." Cole replied as he started to tell Roxy of his memorises.

 _Flashback_

Cole hid behind a small bush, giggling from excitement,

"Cole. Cole where are you?" A female voice called out. Cole giggled again as he pecked out to see a woman looking around. The woman was taller than average and had warm brown eyes and black hair that reached her hips but was tied back into a low ponytail. She wore a flowy brown shirt with black jeans and black flats. Cole giggled as he looked away. He looked back to see she was gone. Cole was confused until,

"There you are mi dulce niño (my sweet little boy)." The woman stated as she lifted the 3-year-old,

"¡Momia! (Mummy!)" Cole squealed in delight as he got set on his mother's hip, "How did you find me?" Cole asked. Cole's mother thought about how she saw Cole pecking out from behind the bush,

"Because I'll always be able to find you." Cole's mother replied with a sweet smile. Cole hugged his mother. Cole always found his mother's strength comforting, even if others said it's un-natural,

"Do you want to go swimming?" Cole's mum asked,

"At our spot?" Cole asked,

"At our spot." Cole's mum replied. The 2 walked back to the house where Lou was getting ready to go out,

"Got rehearsals now?" Cole's mum asked. Lou looked up to see the 2,

"I do Terra. Are you and Cole going to be alright?" Lou asked,

"Me and mummy are going to go swimming!" Cole cheered,

"So you need to get ready." Terra stated,

"Ok!" Cole replied excitedly and he ran off to his room. Cole went to his room, changed into his board shorts and chucked on a grey shirt and his sneakers and ran out,

"Do you have socks on?" Terra asked. Cole ran back and when he came back, he had his socks on,

"Ready." Cole informed. Terra had already had packed her bag and had her hair in a high ponytail,

"Then lets go." Terra stated,

"Have fun swimming." Lou called,

"Have fun at rehearsals." Terra replied,

"Bye papi (daddy)." Cole called,

"Bye." Lou replied.

Cole and Terra walked through the bush until they got to the cave,

"Come on momia (mummy)!" Cole called as he ran ahead and was about to go into the cave when,

"Cole!" Terra called, "Remember what I told you about going into the cave." Terra stated and Cole thought about it before sticking up his hand to his mum,

"Sorry momia (mummy). I forgot." Cole replied, looking away, fearing that they might turn back. Terra took Cole's hand into her's,

"It's ok to forget things. It's human. I don't expect you to remember everything." Terra reassured. Cole looked at him mum and caught her contagious smile. The 2 travelled through the cave until thy got to the lake. Cole ripped off his shoes and socks and threw them to the side and took off his shirt as he ran to the water and jumped in. Cole swam to the surface and looked at his mother, who was now in a black swimsuit,

"Come on momia (mummy)!" Cole called out,

"I'm coming." Terra replied as she dived into the water.

 _Flashback ends_

 _Flashback_

Cole walked though the front door, slamming it behind him. He walked through the kitchen, muttering in Spanish under his breath,

"Idioma Cole (Language Cole)." Terra stated,

"Lo siento, mamá (Sorry mum)." Cole replied,

"Cociné un pastel. Está en el refrigerador (I baked a cake. It's in the fridge)." Terra informed,

"Gracias mamá (Thanks mum)." Cole replied as he got the cake from the fridge and Lou walked in,

"Cole. You shouldn't be eating that." Lou stated,

"Let the boy eat Lou. He's 14. He's growing." Terra replied,

"I'm not saying he can't eat. I'm just saying something a bit healthier." Lou stated,

"He does eat healthy. It's healthy to have sugar, just not all the time. It comes down to a balance." Terra explained. Cole blocked out the debate as he got his cake and went up to his room, put on his headphones and blasted his music. Sometime later, Cole went down stairs to get a drink when Lou walked up to him,

"Cole. You need to get ready for you dance lesson." Lou informed,

"I don't want to go." Cole replied,

"But you need to." Lou replied,

"Can't I just miss this 1 class?" Cole asked,

"No you can not. Each class is a chance to learn something new for your future." Lou explained,

"The future I want or you want for me?" Cole asked with a blank face,

"Cole." Lou stated sternly,

"Dad I'm not going!" Cole snapped,

"Yes you are!" Lou replied,

"No I'm not!" Cole stated before storming out of the house.

Cole ran though the bush to the cave and quickly travelled though until he got to the lake. Cole went there more often since starting high school. Cole laid on his back as he put on his headphones and blasted his music. Cole didn't know how long he was there for but when got snapped back into reality when Cole felt a soft hand being placed on his arm. Cole turned his head to see his mother. Cole paused his music and slid his headphones to around his neck as he sat up,

"Hey mum." Cole stated,

"I heard yours and Lou's argument." Terra gently stated. Cole's stomach tightened as he looked away for he knew that Terra hated when he fought with his dad, "Cole look at me." Terra gently instructed. Cole looked at his mum and her gentle smile, "I know you 2 have your differences and I know they clash but I need you to know, Lou's just doing what he thinks is best for you." Terra explained,

"I know mum. It's just, he doesn't understand that I don't want to follow in his footsteps." Cole sighed,

"I know that sweetie and I don't agree with what's he's doing. I've talked to him. You 2 need to resolve your differences. Have a bond. Can you promise me you'll try?" Terra asked. Cole looked at Terra,

"Mum. I promise I'll try for you." Cole stated,

"No. You'll try for you." Terra smiled as she wrapped her arms around Cole. Cole allowed this as his he hugged back. This truly was _their_ place.

 _Flashback ends_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Roxy looked up at Cole,

"She really does sound awesome." Roxy stated,

"She was." Cole agreed,

"Am I allowed to know what happened to her?" Roxy asked,

"She went in a car crash when I was 16." Cole explained, eyes glued on the water,  
"I'm sorry." Roxy replied,

"Don't be. Her wishes have come true. Me and dad are getting along and we're living life happy." Cole replied,

"That's good." Roxy stated,

"Yeah. Hey Roxy. I have been thinking." Cole started,

"Yeah?" Roxy asked,

"I was thinking, are you happy here?" Cole asked,

"What do you mean?" Roxy asked,

"I mean like, are you happy and feel safe and comfortable at the temple and me as your guardian?" Cole asked,

"Yeah. Why?" Roxy asked,

"How would you feel about adoption?" Cole asked,

"Adoption? As in, you adopting me?" Roxy asked,

"Only if you feel comfortable with it. Cole replied,

"Yes! Yes I'm ok with adoption! Yes I'm happy for you to be my dad! Yes!" Roxy stated as she hugged Cole as he hugged back, "You really thought I'd say no?" Roxy asked,

"I wanted to make sure." Cole replied as they broke the hug,

"Well, you got your answer." Roxy smiled.

Late that afternoon, Cole and Roxy walked through the door,

"Have fun?" Linda asked,

"Yeah." Roxy stated with a yawn,

"Go for a shower now and afterwards go for a nap or something you need it." Cole instructed. Roxy nodded as she walked off,

"Did you ask?" Jay asked as he walked in,

"Or did you chicken?" Linda asked,

"About those nuts…you dodged the bullet." Cole stated,

"Nuts?" Jay asked,

"I said if Roxy said no, I'd eat a bowl of nuts." Linda explained,

"I better start on the papers." Cole stated as he walked off.

A few days past and it was after school, Pixen was sitting on his bed when Zane knocked on the open door,

"Hey dad." Pixen stated,

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" Zane asked and Pixen looked away. Zane walked over to the bed and sat next to his son, "What is it?" Zane asked,

"Nothing." Pixen stated,

"What is it Pixen? You can tell me." Zane stated,

"W-Well…um…how did you ask mum out?" Pixen shyly asked,

"I never asked Pixal out, nor did she ask me. We meet just before we discovered the digital overlord and we bonded over time. Why?" Zane asked but Pixen remained silent. That's when Zane connected the dots, "Is there a girl you want to ask out?" Zane asked and Pixen when red,

"Maybe." Pixen replied quietly,

"Pixen. All you need to do is be yourself." Zane explained. Pixen nodded,

"Thanks dad." Pixen replied.

Laura sat on her bed, scrolling through Chirper when she got to Madison's account. There was a photo of Laura after soccer class, all dirty and messy,

'Ew. Who could spend 1 hour outside and become THAT messy? This pig, that's who.' the caption read. Laura was confused on why she was being picked on. Laura looked at the dress she bought and back at the picture and shook her head,

'I'm just being stupid.' Laura thought.

Roxy was getting some rocky road when Cole walked in,

"Hey Cole." Roxy stated,

"Hey Roxy." Cole replied, "I should be getting the results either later today or tomorrow." Cole explained,

"Cool." Roxy stated, but Cole could sense a hint of fear in her tone,

"What's wrong?" Cole asked,

"What's wrong? Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong? I'm getting adopted by you, I'm healing faster than expected and everything's going great." Roxy replied,

"Roxy. You can tell me. What's wrong?" Cole asked. Roxy looked at Cole as she sighed and looked down,

"I'm scared. I'm scared of being adopted. I'm scared of what would happen to you." Roxy explained. Cole was taken by surprise,

"What? Why would something happen to me?" Cole asked,

"Look at my pervious parents. My biological, died when I was 4. My 1st time getting adopted, died the next day. It's bad luck for adults to have me as their child. I didn't realise this until last night. I don't want something to happen to you." Roxy explained, not once looking up at Cole. Cole smiled as he gently lifted Roxy's head so she was looking at him,  
"Roxy. Nothing is going to happen to me. You may be scared but I can promise nothing will happen. Ok?" Cole reassured. Roxy hugged Cole, who hugged her back,

"Ok." Roxy whispered back.

Later, Jackie was sitting outside, writing in a book when she heard footsteps from behind her. Jackie quickly closed her book and tucked it under her thigh as Pixen sat next to her,

"Hey." Pixen stated,

"Hey." Jackie replied,

"Thought I'd find you here." Pixen started,

"Where else would I be when the sky's as clear as tonight? It makes the stars brighter." Jackie replied,

"Yeah. What were you writing?" Pixen asked,

"I wasn't writing." Jackie stated, not looking at Pixen,

"Jackie…everyone in the temple knows you can't lie." Pixen stated. Jackie looked at Pixen and looked back away as she showed him her book, "And you keep on telling everyone you don't write songs anymore." Pixen muttered,

"That's all I do anymore. I was just finishing the song you caught me writing." Jackie explained sadly,

"What's wrong?" Pixen asked,

"Nothing." Jackie stated,

"Jackie, you can tell me." Pixen reassured. Jackie looked up at Pixen's caring green eyes and looked back away,

"It's stupid." Jackie replied,

"I promise it's not." Pixen reassured. Jackie sighed,

"I miss it. Preforming." Jackie explained,

"You do?" Pixen asked,  
"Yeah. I miss how the music would just take me over. How the lyrics would fall into place. But the thing I miss most is how happy it made everyone." Jackie explained as she smiled at the memories that flowed to her mind,

"Can I tell you something then?" Pixen asked. Jackie looked up at him, "You still do preform." Pixen stated,

"No I don't." Jackie replied. Pixen pulled out his phone and started to play the recording of Jackie signing along to 'The end is where we begin',

"When was this?" Jackie asked,

"Last Sunday while you were cleaning your room. Each time you do it, the temple quiets down so we can hear your voice." Pixen explained. Jackie couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"Why hasn't anyone told me?" Jackie asked,

"Because we feared that if we told you, you'd stop and we'd never hear you beautiful voice ever again." Pixen explained,

"Beautiful?" Jackie questioned. Pixen looked to the ground as he blushed and realised the word just fell out,

"Y-Yeah. Your voice is beautiful. Sometimes, when I want to listen to music, I just turn to the songs you've sung. It actually has helped me through tough times." Pixen admitted. Jackie blushed, "Listen, the main reason I can out here is, um, to ask you something." Pixen stated,

"What is it?" Jackie asked. Pixen looked up at Jackie's ocean blue eyes,

"I-I was wondering if, um, you wanted t-to…go to the school dance with me?" Pixen asked nervously. Jackie blinked a couple times as she processed this,

"A-As a date?" Jackie questioned,

"Only if you want to of course." Pixen replied. Jackie smiled,

"I'd love to." Jackie replied. Pixen couldn't believe what he just heard,  
"R-Really?" Pixen asked,

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I've had a crush on you for quite a while now." Jackie admitted. The 2 sat in silence, red as tomatoes, when,

"Dinner!" Zane called. Pixen stood up and held his hand out to Jackie,

"Shall we?" Pixen asked,

"We shall." Jackie replied as she grabbed her book then Pixen's hand as he helped her up. The 2 walked to the temple, hand in hand.

The next day, Roxy, Laura, Jackie and Kacy were gossiping in Kacy's room,

"So, any thing exciting?" Kacy asked,

"Well, I do." Jackie shyly stated,

"Spill." Kacy replied,

"Just don't freak out too much." Jackie started,

"Why?" Roxy asked,

"Pixen may have asked me out on a date." Jackie slowly explained. The other 3 girls took a moment to process this…before,

"Finally." Laura stated,

"What do you mean finally?" Jackie asked as the others laughed,

"You guys have fallen asleep on each other and have been obviously crushing on each other. Pixen more now Pixal has returned." Laura explained. The girls laughed as the was a knock on the door,

"It's open." Kacy called and Cole poked his head in,

"Roxy. The e-mail came." Cole informed. No one had time to blink before,

"I'll be right back!" Roxy stated as she bolted out of the room and Cole followed her,

"Does anyone know what that's about?" Laura asked,

"Nope." Kacy replied,

"Let's find out." Jackie added as they left the room.

Cole and Roxy rushed to Cole's computer where on the screen it said that there was 1 new e-mail from NCP,

"Ready?" Cole asked,

"I think." Roxy replied. Cole pressed open and they skimmed through the e-mail,

"Why were you 2 running through the temple?" Jay asked as he stood at the open door,

"Something we have been waiting for has arrived." Roxy replied,

"Found the part." Cole stated,

"So?" Roxy asked.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey y'alls. Sorry about the long wait. Writer's block. Tomorrow I'll be posting my Christmas special based on this story so if y'alls can check it out, It'd mean a lot. Hope y'alls enjoy!**

Chapter 18:

Roxy waited as Cole the lines of the e-mail,

"It's accepted." Cole stated. Roxy and Cole cheered as they hugged,

"What has been accepted?" Kacy asked,

"My name ain't Roxy no more." Roxy started,

"What is it then?" Laura asked,

"It's Roxy Brookestone!" Roxy finished and everyone started cheering,

"Congrats you 2!" Jackie stated,

"This means it's time to celebrate!" Kacy added.

Roxy sat on her bed as she talked to Christ on video call,

"Dam! Congratulations!" Christ stated,

"Thanks. I still can't believe it. If being fostered by 1 of my idols wasn't big enough, but now I'm adopted by him!" Roxy freaked,

"So do you have to call him dad now?" Christ asked,  
"Dunno." Roxy shrugged,

"So how are you guys doing to celebrate?" Christ asked,

"Dunno. Probably a big dinner or something." Roxy replied when there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Roxy called and Cole walked in,

"Hey." Cole stated,

"Hey." Roxy replied,

"Is that Christ on the phone?" Cole asked,

"Hey." Christ stated and Roxy turned the phone to Cole,

"Hey." Cole replied,

"Christ. Can help me for a second?" Fiona's voice sounded,

"Coming." Christ replied before turning back to the phone, "Gotta go. Congrats again. See ya." Christ stated,

"See ya." Roxy replied as they hanged up,

"Do you have something nice to wear that's clean?" Cole asked,

"Yeah. Why?" Roxy asked,

"We're going out to dinner tonight." Cole explained,

"Were to?" Roxy asked,

"Chen's noddle house." Cole replied,

"The best restaurant in the world." Roxy added,

"Agreed." Cole stated as they laughed.

Later, everyone was sitting around the table when someone place a hand on Roxy's shoulder,

"Excuse me, do I know you?" they asked. Roxy whipped around to see Christ,

"I dunno. Do you know me?" Roxy shot and the 2 laughed, "What you doing here?" Roxy asked,

"Me and mum come around here for dinner every once in a while." Christ explained,

"Hey." Rachel greeted as she walked up,

"Hey." Roxy replied,

"Hey Rachel." Cole replied,

"Rachel? Isn't that the nurse's name?" Kai asked,

"Yes. This is Rachel." Cole replied,

"What don't you guys join us?" Nya offered,

"Oh we don't want to intrude." Rachel replied as Cole stood up,

"You won't be." Cole explained,

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked,

"Rachel, it won't be a problem." Cole insisted. Rachel looked at Christ, who nodded,

"As long as it's no problem." Rachel replied,

"Not at all." Cole stated as the 2 pecked on the lips,

"Ew." Laura and Lucas stated and the group laughed. Rachel and Christ sat in the 2 spare seats,

"So you're the one Roxy is always on the phone to." Kacy stated,

"I'm not always on the phone to Christ. I'm rarely on my phone." Roxy replied,

"But when you are, it's either video calling, calling or texting him." Kacy shot,

"No it's not." Roxy replied,

"Girls. Really?" Allen stated,

"So what school do you go to?" Nick asked,

"I'm home schooled." Christ replied,

"Isn't that super hard?" Laura asked,

"Not really. At 1st it is but soon you get used to it. Well, at least for me. Everyone has their own way of learning. Plus I'm usually doing it at the hospital so I can get lots of help when needed and available." Christ explained,

"But why home school?" Lucas asked,

"Easier on mum." Christ replied,

"So do you spend all your time at the hospital?" Kacy asked,

"I'm just there when mum is." Christ replied,

"Have you ever gone to public school?" Laura asked,

"From kindy to about 3rd grade." Christ replied,

"What's it like at the hospital?" Pixen asked,

"It's nice. I often help the others around the hospital and even help look after some of the kids in the children's ward." Christ explained,

"If someone was dying, would you be able to save them?" Lucas asked,

"How so?" Christ asked,

"Say if someone was shot." Lucas explained,

"I wouldn't say save. I'd know how to try and stop most of the bleeding but other than that, the only thing someone can do outside of surgery is call an ambulance." Christ explained.

The group talked until the food arrived,

"So Rachel, how'd you get into nursing?" Nya asked,

"I've always had a fascination for how the human body works and have always wanted to help people, so I decided to do both and become a nurse." Rachel explained,

"Couldn't you do the same thing as a doctor?" Jay asked,

"Yes but nurses have more interaction with patients which can help calm them down." Rachel explained,

"Do you deal with specific age group or are for all age groups?" Linda asked,

"I can be placed for all age groups but I tend to be placed with children and teens more." Rachel explained,

"How hard does it get?" Lloyd asked,

"Depends on a lot of factors. What makes thing difficult is fear and shock." Rachel explained.

After dinner, the group walked out to their cars and Rachel spotted a note on her car. Rachel grabbed it and read as fear washed over her face,

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked. Rachel whipped around and put the note behind her back,

"Yeah. Why?" Rachel questioned. Cole raised a brow,

"Rachel, something's wrong. What is it?" Cole asked. Rachel sighed as she handed Cole the note. Cole read it over,

 _'Rachel,_

 _I know where you are and where you live._

 _If you don't want trouble for you or your son Christ, come to your childhood home alone except for Christ tomorrow at 9pm._

 _-Matthew'_

"Isn't Matthew your father?" Cole asked,

"There may or may not be things I haven't told you yet that not even Christ knows." Rachel stated as she glanced over to Christ who was mucking around with the other teens,

"Here's what will happen. I'll come back with you and Christ so you 2 can grab some stuff. Then you 2 will stay at the temple for how ever long you guys need." Cole explained,

"Cole, I couldn't do that to you. The temple is probably crowded enough." Rachel replied as she processed what they said, "Did you say temple?" Rachel asked,

"Yes I did so we have plenty of room for 2 more." Cole replied before he turned to Roxy, "Roxy." Cole called and Roxy ran over to him,

"Yeah?" Roxy asked,

"I'm gonna need you to got with Jay's lot while I help Rachel and Christ grab some stuff for the night." Cole explained,

"Are they sleeping over?" Roxy asked,

"Yep. So go tell Jay and I'll meet you at home soon." Cole explained,

"Ok." Roxy relied as she hugged her father,

"I'm telling you, you don't need to do this." Rachel stated,

"Yes I do. Something bad is between you 2 and he knows where you live. I will sling you over my shoulder if I have to." Cole warned and Rachel laughed, "You think I'm kidding?" Cole questioned as he slung Rachel over his shoulder, "Christ, come on. We're leaving." Cole called out, the others laughing at the site,

"Cole please put me down." Rachel laughed as Christ came over and the 3 piled into the car.

Soon they pulled up at a small house and the 3 went inside,

"So are we just there for the night?" Christ asked,

"Pack for a few nights just in case." Rachel instructed,

"Ok." Christ replied as he went to his room. Rachel sighed,

"Are you ok?" Cole asked,

"Christ is a smart boy. He's going to ask questions and the answer to those questions will be things I've been trying to hide from him all his life. I'm just worried." Rachel explained. Cole wrapped his arms around Rachel,

"You don't need to worry. I know you will but if anyone one tries anything, they'll regret everything." Cole informed as Rachel giggled,

"I better get my things." Rachel stated,

"I'll wait here." Cole replied,

"Ok. Help yourself to anything in the fridge." Rachel replied as the 2 kissed and Rachel went to her room. Once Rachel was gone, Cole looked through the curtains to see if he could spot anything suspicious before Christ walked out with his bag,

"Hey." Christ greeted,

"Hey. Got everything?" Cole asked,

"Yep." Christ replied as Rachel walked out,

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked,

"Yes mum." Christ replied,  
"If you left something, we could come back and grab it." Cole informed,

"Well, ready?" Rachel asked the 2,

"If you 2 are." Cole replied,

"Yep." Christ added,

"Then let's go." Rachel stated.

Soon the group walked in as Lloyd walked by,

"Hey." Lloyd greeted,

"Hi." Christ replied,

"Hello. Thank you for letting us stay." Rachel stated,

"Any time. Make yourselves at home and if you guys need anything, ask." Lloyd stated before walking off. Soon Christ was in the games room, talking to Roxy,

"Hey, are you ok? You seem like you're in another world." Roxy asked,

"It's nothing." Christ replied,

"Christ, please tell me." Roxy asked. Christ sighed,

"I'm worried. I saw mum read a note that was attached to the car. After she read, she seemed scared. Mix that into the fact mum never has out-of-the-blue night-outings, I think something's up." Christ explained,

"What do you mean 'out-of-the-blue night-outings'?" Roxy asked,

"There's usually at least a day's notice when an event occurs, such as spending the night somewhere else. I just feel like something's up." Christ explained,

"I'm sure it's nothing, and if it is something, you guys have us." Roxy reassured,

"Thanks." Christ smiled, "So, Roxy Brookestone. Thoughts?" Christ asked,

"Exciting and nerve racking." Roxy replied,

"Nerve racking?" Christ asked,

"Ya know. He's a ninja, who knows what crazy adventures awaits." Roxy explained and Christ nodded in agreement as Cole poked his head in,

"Hey you 2. Time for bed." Cole informed,

"Ok." The 2 replied.

Roxy was in her room, in bed, on her phone when there was a knock on the door,

"Come in." Roxy yawned as Cole walked in,  
"Hey." Cole greeted,

"Hey." Roxy replied as Cole sat on her bed,

"Big day huh?" Cole questioned,

"Yeah. Still crazy to believe if I'm being honest." Roxy replied,

"Honestly, I feel the same way." Cole admitted as the 2 chuckled,

"So does this mean I have to call you dad now?" Roxy asked,

"Call me Santa Clause for all I care. What ever makes you feel comfortable." Cole replied and the 2 laughed and Roxy yawned, "Better let you sleep. Just came in to see if you were alright." Cole explained and Roxy smiled. Cole got up and turned the light out as he turned back to Roxy, "Goodnight." Cole stated,

"Goodnight dad." Roxy smiled. Cole smiled as he closed the door and walked away.


End file.
